El amor no es fácil
by ryuhi-chan
Summary: Karin ahora una chica de 15 años, no creen en el amor, hasta que se reencuentre con cierto shinigami...
1. Cap 1:Descubriendo sentimientos

Hola soy ryuhi-chan, soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y hagan todas las sugerencias que puedan, así podré mejorar en los próximos

por cierto lamentablemente bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Titekubo-san, si me perteneciera solo saldría shiro-chan, jajajaaj...

Wawawawa (significa que llora a mares, como llora en la serie isshin cuando algunos de sus hijos le es indiferente)

Sino entienden algo de lo que escribí, pregúntemelo a través de los review

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, me disponía a guardar mis libros en mi mochila y corrí a casa ya que venia de visita mi hermano Ichigo. Hacia cinco años ya que se había ido a vivir a la sociedad de almas con Rukia su actual prometida. El venia a visitarnos cada tanto y por eso no podía perderme su visita así que me di prisa.

Mientras corría me llamo la atención una niña que lloraba en el parque, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que era un fantasma, asi que le pregunte porque lloraba y ella me contesto que extrañaba a su familia y que los había perdido en el accidente que sufrió.

Pero de repente apareció frente a nosotras un enorme hollow, me quede paralizada a causa de la impresión, no podía mover ni un músculo y el hollow se acercaba cada vez mas. Cuando la niña grito logre entrar en razón la tome de la mano y comenzamos a correr, pero no me espere que ese gran hollow fuera tan rápido, nos alcanzo casi de inmediato y nos ataco con una de sus enormes garras, alcanzamos de milagro esquivarlas pero tropecé y me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo, lo que provoco que me desmayara, lo ultimo que visualice fue una persona con una espada…

Cuando desperté me sentía muy confundida y aturdida y me dolía mucho la cabeza a causa del golpe, me reincorpore y me encontré a poca distancia de unos maravillosos ojos verdeturquesa, enseguida me aparte y pude ver que era toushiro y a su lado su teniente que sino mal recordaba se llamaba matsumoto.

-a despertado taicho- dijo matsumoto con su vivaracho tono de vos

-así parece- confirmo toushiro

-que paso y la niña?- pregunte

-ya le practique el konzo así que ya esta a salvo también derrote al hollow así que ya esta todo bien- me calmo el joven

-konzo?-pregunte con curiosidad

-quiero decir que ya la envié a la sociedad de almas- me explico toushiro

-pero ella perdió a su familia, ahora se quedo sola- explique

-no hubiera encontrado a su familia después de todo ya que no sabemos si ya fueron enviados a la sociedad, además aunque los hubiera encontrado en este mundo en la sociedad no lo hubiera hecho- explico toushiro y finalizo diciendo que ella estaría bien allí

Cuando logre reponerme me dirigí junto con ellos a mi casa

que hacen ustedes aquí? creí que solo mi hermano y rukia iban a venir- dije

ha habido un desequilibrio en el flujo de energía espiritual en esta zona así que venimos a investigar- contó toushiro

ya veo, oye toushiro no me había dado cuenta antes pero has crecido mucho-dije

Y era verdad el era mas alto que yo, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no tanto mas bien esbelto su mirada y sus facciones mostraban madurez.

- si taicho ha crecido al fin porque pensé que se iba a quedar chaparro toda su vida- dijo matsumoto

Esto hizo enojar a el peliblanco a lo cual reacciono con un

-matsumotooo-

En ese momento toushiro también se percato de que karin había crecido a través de esos 5 años, estaba mas alta y tenia un cuerpo bien formado y esbelto además de que su cabello había crecido y lo tenia a la altura de la cintura era lacio y de un profundo negro tal como sus ojos. Toushiro se sonrojo y aparto inmediatamente su mirada de ella.

-oiga taicho porque se sonroja tanto?-pregunto la rubia

-urusai-la reprendió el peliblanco

Yo me percate de lo que dijo matsumoto pero no le di importancia…

En unos pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa, dentro se escuchaba un gran alboroto, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con que mi estúpido viejo había molestado a ichi-ni y este lo había mandado a volar de una patada, al verme se abalanzo sobre mi

-oh a llegado mi amada hija, ven aquí con papá-

Lo patee y lo mande a volar de la misma manera

-aléjate viejo ya no soy una niña, además me avergüenzas-

-oh Masaki la indiferencia de nuestros hijos me mata, yo que los he cuidado y criado con mucho amor y así me pagan wawawawa- le decía al póster colgado de la cocina

-ya quita ese estúpido póster pareces una adolescente rindiéndole culto a un idol, baka- dije con enojo

-yo nunca quitare este póster que fría eres hija mía wawawawa-dijo el llorando

-yo me voy a mi cuarto, haber si se me pega la estupidez-

-nos vemos después ichi-ni, yuzu, rukia, toushiro, matsumoto-

Luego de decir aquello me dirigí a mi habitación y me quite el uniforme cambiándolo por unos pantalones y una remera, bien sport.

A eso de las 8 mi hermana me llamo ya que la cena estaba lista, a si que me dispuse a bajar, estaban todos en la mesa menos toushiro y su teniente, cuando vi que el no estaba sentí un gran vacío en el corazón pero ignore ese sentimiento ya que tenia mucha hambre.

La cena estuvo muy rica y cuando estábamos por comer el postre mi hermano me pregunto de donde conocía a toushiro puesto que nos tratábamos como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho, a lo que le conté que nos habíamos conocido hace cinco años cuando el nos ayudo a mis amigos del equipo de futbol y a mi a ganarles a unos chicos de secundaria que querían impedirnos jugar y que después me había salvado de un enorme hollow que quería atacarnos.

-vaya quien creería que toushiro jugaba futbol-dijo ichi-ni

-es capitán hitsugaya para ti kurosaki-

Toushiro había aparecido atrás de ichi-ni, cuando apareció por extraño que parezca ese vacío en el corazón que sentí cuando baje a cenar desapareció como por arte de magia. Me pareció extraño pero lo deje pasar otra vez porque me estaba entrando el sueño y quería irme a dormir (parece que las cosas simples de la vida la distraen : P). Cuando me disponía a irme a dormir mi hermano pregunto a toushiro y a matsumoto donde iban a dormir, matsumoto dijo que iría a la casa de Orihime pero al oír esto toushiro alego que ni loco iría a esa casa de nuevo ya que su comida la última vez casi lo mata, así que ichi-ni le ofreció que durmiera en el sofá del comedor, a lo que toushiro acepto muy agradecido, así que matsumoto se despidió y se fue a la casa de orihime. Luego subí las escaleras y me acosté a dormir ya que estaba rendida.

A los pocos minutos que me dormí o eso creí puesto que cuando dormís no distinguís el tiempo, empecé a soñar con algo muy extraño era una emplanada rocosa, a los lejos se podía visualizar un enorme volcán que echaba furioso lava, en su cúspide pude visualizar un enorme dragón, y cuando digo enorme es enorme, era de un color carmesí furioso, su ojos eran de un tono verde esmeralda, gritaba furioso mientras agitaba sus alas pero lo hacia con tal elegancia que no se podría creer que fuera un reptil gigantesco, cuando me vio instantáneamente se prendió fuego y luego de que las llamas se extinguieron apareció una hermosa mujer, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve y el cabello y los ojos de un rojo extremadamente brillante, su ropaje era hermoso y consistía de un hermoso kimono y un haori de color rojo con mangas amplias con ribetes de color dorado, en la parte de atrás del haori tenia bordado en dorado un hermoso dragón, la hermosura del kimono y de la mujer eran tal que la mas rica y poderosas de las princesas la hubieran envidiado, en su cabeza llevaba una tocado propio de una emperatriz, era hermoso y la hacia ver como una diosa, además en su mano derecha llevaba un abanico de tamaño medio con un diseño de dragones dorados, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo estaba posado un pájaro de fuego de un gran tamaño, que yo identifique como un fénix. Extrañada de aquella mujer que parecía había salido de un cuento de hadas le pregunte:

-quien eres?-

-no te lo puedo decir karin pero pronto te lo diré y de esa forma liberaras el poder que existe dentro de ti-me dijo

-como sabes mi nombre?- pregunte

-porque yo soy parte de ti- me respondió

-cuando sea el momento indicado te contare todo y despejare tus dudas, pero por ahora solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado porque un gran mal se acerca- finalizo

En ese instante me desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando y tenia mucha sed así que entre al baño me lave el rostro y me dispuse a ir a la cocina para beber algo, afuera ya se veía el sol asomando sus rayos por el oriente.

Baje sin hacer ruido puesto que todos aun dormían o eso creí ya que al bajar escuche una vos que decía mi nombre.

-parece que ya te haz despertado, kurosaki-

En ese instante me di cuenta que era toushiro

-si es que tuve un sueño raro y no pude volver a dormirme- dije yo

-cual fue ese extraño sueño?-pregunto extrañado

-ah, es muy raro y creo que te aburriría-dije

-no tengo nada más que hacer así que puedes contármelo-

Así que me dispuse a contarle mi sueño con detalle

-si parece extraño, es la primera vez que lo sueñas- pregunto preocupado

Ignore la preocupación de su tono pero le respondí

-si esta es la primera vez creo-

-ya veo, tengo que ocuparme de un asunto te veo luego kurosaki-

-dime karin me molesta que la gente use tantas formalidades- dije

-esta bien nos vemos-

Nose porque dije eso pero que el me llamara kurosaki me molestaba era como si cuando me llamaba así se creaba entre nosotros una distancia propia de dos desconocidos, era un sentimiento algo extraño pero últimamente tenía un monto de sentimientos extraño, luego llegue a la conclusión de que talvez fuera porque estaba creciendo, lo que los adultos llaman adolescencia, o lo que yo llamo comportarse como un tarado sin razón aparente, así que no le di importancia. Luego de tomar un vaso de agua me dispuse a volver a dormir unas dos horas más.

Me desperté cuando Yuzu me llamo para el desayuno y note que Toushiro no esta allí, cuando termine de comer, Yuzu me arrastro hasta el centro comercial porque quería comprarse ropa y pretendía que yo le dijera si lucia bien con ella o no. Luego de probarse media tienda o talvez toda, o sea más o menos, 4 horas, fuimos a almorzar al patio de comidas del centro comercial. Yuzu se fue a casa a limpiar y hacer los preparativos para la cena, mientras que yo me fui a entrenar futbol con los chicos, ser el capitán del equipo de futbol no es tarea fácil. Entrenamos hasta que oscureció, ello se fueron a su casa no sin antes ofrecerse para acompañarme a la mía, lo cual rechace de la mejor manera puesto que no me gusta depender de otras personas, puedo defenderme sola. Mientras que caminaba me tope con un grupo de gamberros, eran más o menos 5 y tendrían la edad humana de mi hermano (20 años).

-que hace una muñequita como tu sola a estas horas?-

-pareces muy solitaria quieres que te hagamos compañía?-

-yo no me junto con ratas como ustedes, idiotas y odio desde lo profundo de mi corazón que me digan muñequita-

-eres una mocosa insolente- uno de los tipos me tiro del cabello y puso en mi cuello un cuchillo

-mire jefe parece que tenemos una chiquilla rebelde por aquí-dijo otro

-me gustan las chicas rebeldes y desafiantes-agarro mi barbilla mientras estaba aprisionada por el otro tipo y el cuchillo

-me pregunto que podría hacerte, por lo que veo no tienes experiencia con hombres que tal si empezamos con un beso-cuando dijo esas palabras se me helo la sangre, no sabia como zafar (escapar) de esta, claro que podría ganarles si estuvieran desarmados pero ellos tenían cuchillos y contra eso no podía, además de eso el tipo se acercaba cada vez mas a mis labios, yo nunca había besado a un chico y que mi primer beso sea en estas circunstancia me enfadaba de verdad. Podía sentir su asqueroso aliento que olía a alcohol.

-vayan pensando que podemos hacerle después-le decía el maldito a los otros tipos mientras estos se reían.

Cuando estaba a centímetros de mis labios escuche una voz muy familiar

-si le ponen una mano encima los mato-

-uuu, que miedo el héroe esta enojado-

-porque no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas seguir jugando con la muñequita-

En eso el llegado agarro al líder y lo lanzo contra la pared, los otros se lanzaron en su ayuda pero con rápidos movimientos los derroto a ellos también, yo estaba temblando en el suelo, en shock, algo que me molestaba mucho puesto que no me gustaba sentirme frágil ni débil, cuando levante la vista lo vi, era Toushiro.

-te encuentras bien?-en cuanto lo escuche mi temblor se calmo

-si, gracias-le dije más tranquila, no se que me paso pero cuando me ayudo a levantarme el simple tacto de su mano con mi brazo hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, me separe de inmediato tenia miedo de que oyera mis fuertes latidos.

-no deberías andar a estas horas por la calle-dijo el peliblanco

-lo tenia todo controlado no necesitaba tu ayuda-dije haciéndome la fuerte

-si claro y el hecho de ser acorralada por 5 tipos, ser amenazada con un cuchillo, que un hombre casi abusara de tu espacio personal y de que estabas temblando y en shock, se considera tener una situación controlada-dijo con sarcasmo el oji turqueza

-yo solo estaba esperando el momento para contraatacar, les hubiera dado una paliza de todos modos, no tenias porque ayudarme- en ese momento sentí que el me tomaba por las muñecas y me acorralaba contra la pared. El estaba muy cerca de mi rostro y eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara nuevamente.

-no deberías mostrarte tan fuerte, a veces debes dejar que los demás te ayuden y no ser tan testaruda-me dijo al oído, me puse extremadamente nerviosa pero cuando finalizo la frase se separo.

-vamos te acompañare a casa-me dijo

-hai-dije aun nerviosa

Cuando llegamos mi estúpido viejo me estaba esperando

-oh mi pequeña hija creí que te habían secuestrado-se abalanzó para abrazarme, y yo como era costumbre le pegue un puñetazo y lo mande a volar

-cálmate viejo sobreprotector-dije enfadada

-donde estabas? Sabes la hora que es-dijo ichi-ni muy enojado-estábamos preocupados sabes-

-cálmate kurosaki-dijo Toushiro

-no me digas que me calme-en eso Rukia le dio un puñetazo

-cálmate idiota, ya no es una niña, y tu no eres su padre, no puedes controlarla-lo regaño Rukia

-me tope con unos pandilleros y Toushiro me salvo-dije sonrojada

-que? este enano-(pobre mi shiro le siguen diciendo enano a pesar de que creció)

-a quien le dices SUPER enano kurosaki-dijo Toushiro enojado (ese tierno complejo de bajeza)

-asi que eso paso, te encuentras bien Karin-chan-dijeron Rukia y Yuzu

-si estoy bien, ahora solo quiero tomarme un baño e irme a dormir si es posible-sentencio Karin

Y me fui sin decir más, ese día había tenido suficiente y solo quería relajarme

Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño que la anterior, el volcán, la emplanada rocosa y la bella mujer, y otra vez como la noche anterior me hablo

-hola Karin veo que tuvistes un día agitado-

-como lo sabes?-pregunte

-yo soy parte de ti, lo se todo incluso lo que sucedió con ese shinigami-

-d..de..de que estas hablando-tartamudié

-bueno nunca te he visto tan nerviosa al lado de un chico-dijo la mujer divertida

-t…te..te equivocas yo no me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de el-replique

-claro y el hecho de que casi se te sale el corazón del pecho y de que ahora tartamudees o que te sonrojaste cuando le dijiste a tu familia que el te salvo, no tienen nada que ver-dijo sarcástica

-el tartamudeo es porque dices cosas incoherentes, lo del corazón fue porque estaba nerviosa por lo que paso con los pandilleros y me sonroje porque que me halla salvado me hace ver débil, solo por eso-exprese

-deberías dejar de ocultar tus sentimientos y dejarte llevar, no pierdes nada con admitir lo que sientes, si te lo guardas algún día te arrepentirás-dijo la hermosa mujer

-yo no tengo que admitir nada porque no siento nada por el-

-por cierto me dirás quien eres-dije cambiando de tema

-si admites lo que sientes talvez te lo diga, y no me cambies de tema-

-bueno entonces nunca voy a saber quien eres-

-eres muy testaruda lo sabes-

-si lo se ya me lo dijeron-

Entonces desperté de repente y me encontré con la persona a la que menos esperaba, Toushiro estaba en mi habitación observándome

-q..que..que haces aquí-pregunte nerviosa

-quería ver si estabas bien después de lo que paso, ya que te fuiste, iba a tocar la puerta pero oí ruidos y entre, te encuentras bien?-

-sss..si, solo estaba soñando, nn..no deberías estar aquí, si ichi-ni te ve se enojara-

-no te preocupes están todos durmiendo, pero porque tartamudeas y te sonrojas-me dijo juguetonamente

-yyy..yo no hago eso, que insinúas-

-nada absolutamente nada, cuando te salve me dijiste que tu hubieras podido sola, deberías comprender que no siempre puedes ser fuerte-me dijo y de repente y sin previo aviso me acorralo contra el colchón, sujetando mis muñecas, intente forcejear pero fue inútil el era mas fuerte que yo. El se acerco despacio a mí, pero cada centímetro que avanzaba hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil, no sabia que hacer, estábamos solos en mi habitación a oscuras y todos estaban durmiendo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que le diera la luz de la luna me quede estática, su cabello blanco brillaba como la plata, sus ojos eran de un turquesa tan profundo que inmediatamente me perdí en ellos mi mente quedo en blanco, no podía pensar, no podía moverme, mi reparación se acelero, sentía su calor y su embriagador aroma, tenia ganas de besarlo, de sentir sus labios en los míos; pero en que estaba pensando yo no sentía nada por el. Desvíe el rostro para no tentarme, y fue cuando sentí su respiración en mi oído.

-ves debes entender que no puedes ser fuerte siempre, pide ayuda cuando la necesites y no te arriesgues por orgullo-

Me soltó y se alejo –que duermas bien-me dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-pero que-dije. Me incorpore y me quede pensando en lo que dijo y en toda las sensaciones que me hizo sentir, pero porque me ponía nerviosa su presencia, talvez la extraña mujer tenia razón, talvez sentía algo por el pero que sentía, admiración, amistad, respeto, atracción o amor?, no amor no podía ser era un sentimiento muy profundo e incondicional estaba segura de que era solo atracción, después de todo no era feo (queeeeee pero si shiro-chan es lindo lindo lindo guapo guapo guapo y ella sale y dice un simple no es feo, por dios que le hagan un examen de la visión)

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había sucedido pero mas preocupada por lo que había sentido.

Hasta acá el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna queja por favor diríjanse a los review, jajajaja...

nos vemos...


	2. Cap 2: Definitivamente es amor

Hola aquí otra vez ryuhi-chan con otro cap, se que es corto pero ya lo tenía escrito y no quería hacerlos esperar, además el próximo se que les va a gustar

bueno no hay mucho más que decir, solo que bleach no me pertenece y que le pertenece a tite kubo-sama, y ahora a disfrutar

* * *

El domingo paso sin mayores percances que la partida de mi hermano, sin embargo Toushiro debía continuar con la misión así que se traslado del sofá a la habitación de ichi-ni ahí dormiría mejor. El lunes me levante para ir a la preparatoria, cuando baje a desayunar Toushiro ya no estaba. Junto con Yuzu me dispuse a recorre el camino que nos llevaría a la escuela, en clase no estuve muy concentrada seguía pensando en el y en lo que paso anoche, pero porque seguía pensando en el, porque. Trate de mantener mi mente en blanco y no pensar en el, salí de la escuela sola ya que Yuzu se quedo en una reunión del club al que pertenecía mientras que mi club (N/A: el de futbol obviamente jajaja) no tenia entrenamiento hoy, porque el entrenador no pudo venir. Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el campo de futbol porque quería despejarme y la mejor manera era practicar unos tiros.

Mientras que practicaba, o sea, me despejaba comenzó a llover-rayos ha comenzado a llover-pensé. Me hubiera quedado de todos modos pero había empezado a hacer frío, cuando estaba apunto de marcharme sentí un poderoso reiatsu, era un enorme hollow mas grande que cualquiera que hubiera enfrentado, me paralice por su gran poder, no podía mover mis piernas quería enfrentarlo pero sabia que no podría.

-mmm que deliciosa alma, tienes un reiatsu exquisito niña, pero me gusta jugar con mi comida primero- me dio un golpe que me hizo volar unos cuantos metros, comencé a sentir un líquido caliente recorrer mi frente, me dolió mucho pero intente incorporarme para poder huir, sin embargo me agarro con una de sus garras mis huesos crujían frente a su fuerza y casi no podía respirar comencé a perder el conocimiento, en ese momento apareció el, Toushiro, corto el brazo del hollow que me tenia aprisionada, e impidió que mi cuerpo chocara contra el suelo, apoyo mi espalda contra uno de los árboles para que descansara y se lanzo a la lucha, lucho con ferocidad pero el hollow tenia la habilidad de conducir la electricidad y como Toushiro estaba empapado (N/A: quisiera ver a shiro-chan todo empapado en su traje de shinigami baba baba baba baba) lo electrocuto con uno de los tentáculos que tenia en su espalda, Toushiro cayo al suelo y el hollow comenzó a acercársele para matarlo,

-estaba desesperada iba a matarlo enfrente de mi y yo no podía hacer nada maldición-pensé

-Toushiro- comencé a llorar, porque porque lloraba nunca lo hacia y ahora que el estaba en peligro comencé a hacerlo, intente levantarme pero estaba muy débil, quería ayudarlo protegerlo mas que a nada en el mundo, no soportaría perderlo, entonces aparecí otra vez en ese mundo, en el mundo de mis sueños

-asi que quieres protegerlo, quieres ser mas fuerte para evitar que lo lastimen, no es así?-dijo la hermosa dama

-si quiero protegerlo más que a nada en este mundo pero no tengo la fuerza ni el poder suficiente para hacerlo, él tenia razón a veces necesito ayuda aunque eso signifique traicionar mi orgullo-dije

-esta bien te diré quien soy-me dijo

-ya es hora de que te lo diga, soy tu zanpakutou el reflejo de tu alma, para usarme debes decir mi nombre y confiar en tu fuerza, mi fuerza es la tuya si eres débil yo también lo seré, si dudas yo también lo haré, lo quieres salvar entonces no debes dudar, no debes ser débil, ahora di mi nombre Karin para que pueda luchar junto a ti y salvarlo-

-arde, akaryu (N/A: dragón rojo, o eso creo)-grite, en ese instante mi ropa se convirtió en un uniforme de shinigami y en mis manos había una hermosa espada de color rojo carmesí, tenia llamas en su filo al principio pero luego se extinguieron , su filo era de un rojo incandescente, su guardia era dorada y tenia los cuatros lados con forma de media luna, su empuñadura era roja y tenia un dragón dorado, de su extremo salían dos cintas que tenían la forma de la cola de un fénix, era mi propia zanpakutou, la blandí y corte el aire con el filo como me iba indicando akaryu, que era el nombre de la hermosa mujer, se formo una cuchilla de fuego que corto el aire y fue directamente al rostro del hollow, que por la sorpresa no pudo evadir, luego me desmaye.

-Karin, Karin, Karin- oía que gritaba alguien con desesperación, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Toushiro muy cerca del mío, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Karin-dijo y me abrazo con desesperación.

-te encuentras bien?-

-sss…si dije algo aturdida no solo porque no sabia lo que había pasado sino también porque el me abrazo.

-que sucedió?-pregunte

-eso quisiera saber yo-dijo

-taicho, taicho, taicho se encuentra bien, uh es Karin-chan y la esta abrazando, quien lo creería de usted taicho-dijo divertida matsumoto

-matsumoto urusai- se separo de mi cuerpo sonrojado.

-que sucedió, porque Karin-chan esta vestida de shinigami yyyy tiene una zanpakutou-dijo matsumoto

-así parece, creo que eres tu la que produjo un desequilibrio en la energía espiritual de karakura-dijo el peliblanco

-pero es imposible no puedo ser una shinigami-dije

-considerando que tu padre y hermano son shinigamis no me extraña-dijo el ojiturquesa

-tienes razón-dije

-creo que Karin no solo atrae hollows sino también chicos, no lo cree jajajajaj-lo cargo matsumoto

-urusai, urusai matsumoto-se enojo Toushiro

-eh-dije pero no le di importancia – y ahora que voy a hacer, yo no..-

-ya veremos primeros debemos hablar con tu hermano, tu padre y el comandante, para ver como proseguir-dijo hitsugaya

-esta bien-dije

Nos reunimos en la casa del tipo loco con sombrero, cuando estuvimos yo, Toushiro, matsumoto, ichi-ni, el viejo, el otro viejo, el loco del sombrero y los otros, empezamos la reunión. Cuando termino esta, que pareció mas una discusión, en la que participo mi hermano principalmente oponiéndose a la idea de que vaya a la sociedad de almas a entrenar para dejar de ser un blanco para los hollows y poner en peligro a los que me rodean, al final todos menos mi hermano decidieron que esa era la mejor idea, me iría en dos días a la sociedad de almas y me hospedaría en la mansión kuchiki mientras toushiro me enseñaba a dominar mis poderes. Arregle en la escuela que me iba por un tiempo por problemas personales, pero que Yuzu se quedaría, supongo que lo que mas me costo fue separarme de mi familia y aunque el viejo me ponga siempre en vergüenza es familia, de todas formas podía visitarlos cada tanto como hacia ichi-ni. El día acordado llego y el sombrerero loco abrió el portal, tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas porque según me dijo toushiro el idiota de Mayuri, capitán del doceavo escuadrón se olvido de apagar ese monstruo que nos perseguía, cuando logramos por fin salir de ese maldito túnel, caímos en un lugar ambientado en el Japón antiguo, según matsumoto ese era el rukongai, el lugar donde vivían las almas humanas que no eran shinigamis, fuimos a una gran puerta que según mi hermano era la entrada del sereitei, donde vivían los shinigamis y mi actual "hogar". Nos separamos; mientras Toushiro y matsumto iban a reportar mi llegada al comandante, yo, Rukia e ichi-ni nos dirigimos a la mansión Kuchiki. Cuando llegamos el hermano de Rukia nos estaba esperando,

-mucho gusto en conocerle, me llamo Karin-salude

-parece que al menos uno de los Kurosaki tiene buenos modales, me llamo Byakuya Kuchiki-dijo el pelinegro

-que dijiste byakuya-se enojo mi hermano

-cálmate idiota-lo reprendió Rukia dándole un puñetazo

-nii-sama el comandante le aviso sobre la situación de Karin-chan?-pregunto Rukia

-si conozco su situación puede quedarse aquí todo lo que quiera, pero el no-sentencio byakuya, señalando a ichi-nii

-queeeeeeee?, maldito byakuya-grito ichi-ni

-no insultes a mi nii-sama imbécil-lo golpeo nuevamente rukia-gracias nii-sama-

Me encargué de instalarme en mi nueva habitación, era muy elegante y daba al jardín, cuando termine fui a recorrer el Sereitei, debo decir que no era tarea fácil parecía un laberinto, siempre que caminaba por una calle llegaba a otra sin salida, rayos me había perdido y ya estaba oscureciendo, no era que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad era solo que allí no conocía a nadie y ahora no sabia como volver. Sentí un reiatsu acercándose, me resultaba familiar pero no lo recordaba del todo.

-hola karin-chan, que haces aquí sola-dijo matsumoto

-ah hola matsumoto-san es que me perdí y la oscuridad lo empeora, ahora no se ni por donde vine jejeje-dije

-dime rangiku no me gusta el matsumoto-san, ven te llevare a mi escuadrón y luego te acompaño a casa, creo que a mi taicho le gustara verte, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas-dijo entusiasmada

-hai jejeje-acepte. Recorrimos las calles del sereitei sin ninguna dificultad hasta que llegamos a un edificio que tenia pintado el numero 10, según matsumoto eran los cuarteles del décimo escuadrón, entramos y nos dirigimos a la oficina del capitán, matsumoto entro sin avisar pero me dio vergüenza y no entre hasta que ella me invito.

-taicho, mire traje a karin-chan después de todo, ha estado pensando en ella todo el día eso explicaría porque esta tan distraído-se burlo matsumoto

-sino te callas matsumoto te haré hacer todo el papeleo del décimo escuadrón-amenazo el peliblanco

-gomenasai taicho-dijo asustada matsumoto

-que hace ella aquí-dijo observándome

Matsumoto le explico todo lo ocurrido y el acepto acompañarme en lugar de ella, cosa que su teniente no dejo pasar y lo molesto hasta que se marcho a descansar o según Toushiro beber hasta perder la noción. Cuando él termino su papeleo, se dispuso a acompañarme a la mansión, estaba nerviosa ya que estábamos los dos solos, caminando por las desiertas calles del sereitei, muy cerca y con un silencio muy tenso. No sabia que decir y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como odiaba esa sensación, me hacia sentir expuesta.

-la próxima vez deberías ir con un guía o un mapa, si no has estado mucho tiempo aquí es fácil perderte-me dijo rompiendo el silencio

-lo tendré en cuenta, no creí que fuera tan grande este lugar-dije nerviosa, mientras caminaba mirando el suelo, no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara sabia que verlo a los ojos me haría pensar en estupideces de nuevo.

-bueno llegamos, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento estate lista a las 8 yo vendré a buscarte para que no te pierdas-dijo el joven capitán

-entonces nos vemos a las 8, que duermas bien-dije nerviosa

-si igualmente-se despidió y desapareció con un shumpo

Cuando entre a la mansión ichi-ni me estaba esperando

-donde estuviste, ya es tarde-dijo en papel de padre enojado

-empezaras otra vez con eso ya no soy una niña y se cuidarme sola-

-si como la otra vez no?, también pudiste defenderte sola de esos pandilleros, no?-

-solo déjame en paz, comeré y me iré a dormir así que deja de controlar mi vida- Me fui enojada, porque el trataba de controlar mi vida, yo nunca le dije que hacer, se que lo hace para protegerme pero para crecer debo aprender y para hacerlo debo cometer mis propios errores. Esa noche no soñé con akaryu pero tuve una pesadilla y no dormí bien. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, desayune y me arregle para ir a entrenar, me puse mi uniforme shinigami, amarre mi zanpakuto en la cintura y peine mi largo cabello, luego salí a la entrada de la mansión para esperar a Toushiro pero no hizo falta el ya estaba ahí, a que endemoniada hora se despierta, pensé.

-bueno creo que es hora de que vallamos al campo de entrenamiento-dijo

-hai-

Cuando estuvimos por fin allí, empezamos a entrenar,

-primero aprenderás a controlar tu reiatsu y a utilizar la espada, luego pasaremos a controlar tu shikai-

-esta bien-conteste

Empezó a enseñarme los kidou y los movimientos de espada más simples – debes sostenerla de esta manera si quieres lastimar al oponente- me dijo colocándose atrás mío, poso su mano en mi hombro izquierdo y guío mi brazo derecho, el que tenia la espada hacia la posición correcta, en cuanto se me acerco mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente de nuevo, tenia miedo de que lo escuchara y no sabia como esconder lo nerviosa que me ponía su cercanía.

-porque estas temblando, puedo oír tu corazón desde mi escuadrón-me dijo divertido

-n..n…no se de que ha..hablas- tartamudié, en eso me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y me acorralo contra el árbol más cercano, mi zanpakutou por la brusquedad se resbalo de mi mano y termino en el piso.

-sabes muy bien de que hablo, el otro día después de que te salve de esos pandilleros cuando íbamos camino a tu casa, a la noche cuando entre a tu habitación, anoche cuando volvíamos a la mansión y ahora, dime porque te pone nerviosa mi presencia, por que se te acelera el corazón, es que acaso me tienes miedo?-pregunto

-yo…yo…yo no te tengo miedo, yo no le tengo miedo a nada solo estoy nerviosa por el entrenamiento-

-si claro y las otras veces-

-solo fue coincidencia-

-si pasa una vez lo acepto si pasa dos también pero fueron cuatro veces que te sucede dímelo confía en mi-

-yo no…nose que me sucede, creo que es hora de que terminemos el entrenamiento, no me siento muy bien solo quiero irme a casa- dije y salí corriendo

-espera Karin-dijo gritando a la distancia pero no volví

Cuando me di cuenta que me había alejado lo suficiente de él deje de correr y me tope convenientemente con matsumoto

-que pasa Karin-chan pensé que estarías entrenando con mi taicho-dijo

-es que no me siento bien así que deje el entrenamiento por hoy-alegue

-podría preguntarte algo, rangiku?-pregunte

-si claro lo que quieras menos mi edad y mi peso-sonrío matsumoto

-jajja te prometo que no será nada de eso-

-como sabes cuando estas enamorada de alguien?-pregunte directamente

-bueno eso es algo difícil, para cada persona es distinto creo yo-dijo la teniente del décimo

-bueno, es que cuando estoy cerca de esa persona me pongo muy nerviosa, me siento expuesta y débil, mi corazón late a mil, y tengo muchas ganas de besarlo y también de protegerlo aun si perdiera mi vida con ello, sin embargo no tengo experiencia con esto, y no se si es pura atracción o amor- solté rápidamente toda sonrojada, que sea solo lo primero que no sea amor, pensé para mis adentros

-oh Karin-chan eso no es atracción es amor y déjame decir que del verdadero, y dime quien es ese chico especial-dijo

-yo no te lo puedo decir, además es imposible que yo sienta eso po…- dije sonrojada, me despedí de matsumoto, le di las gracias y me encamine hacia algún lugar donde pudiera pensar, me encontré con un lugar muy lindo en los bosques del sereitei, y reanude el recuerdo que me vino a la mente antes de despedirme de matsumoto,

Flash back

Estábamos Yuzu y yo mirando una película de esas empalagosas que le gustan a Yuzu y que yo odio, claro que le hice compañía porque nadie más quería verla,

-oh que lindo los dos están tan enamorados, que el dio la vida por ella-dijo Yuzu

-mas bien yo diría que es tan idiota que dio la vida por ella-dije divertida

-moo Karin-chan que cosas dices no ves que es amor del verdadero- dijo con corazones en sus ojos (N/A: la típica mirada soñadora de los enamorados)

-amor verdadero?- pregunte con sarcasmo y una ceja levantada

-si es el sentimiento mas puro, es cuando estas con un chico y solo su presencia te pone los nervios de punta, tu corazón late a mil por hora, no puedes verlo a la cara, tienes ganas de demostrarle

todos tus sentimientos con un profundo y apasionado beso, piensas todo el tiempo en el y no dudarías en dar la vida por ese chico… eso es el verdadero amor-dijo soñadora

-eso son estupideces, solo sucede en las películas no en la vida real, además yo NUNCA me enamorare-dije con indiferencia

-nunca digas nunca Karin-chan-

Fin del flash back

Espera ahora lo recuerdo su presencia siempre me pone nerviosa, mi corazón late muy rápido, anoche no me atreví a verlo a la cara y en mi habitación tampoco, tenia ganas de besarlo, no puedo dejar d pensar en el, me convertí en shinigami para salvarlo aun cuando no sabia luchar, lo que dijo mi zanpakuto y matsumoto…no puede ser me eh enamorado de Toushiro…no espera no solo es un enamoramiento yo..lo..a..mo, pero desde cuando sentía esto por el, talvez desde el día que me reencontré con el , incluso puede ser desde el día que lo conocí hace cinco años, no eso no puede ser talvez sentía atracción pero no amor, eso explicaría el vacío que sentí esa noche que no estaba en casa y la alegría cuando regreso…

-bien el primer paso es admitirlo- dijo akaryu

-estarás contenta ahora ya lo admití lo amo-

-bien por ti, era hora de que te dieras cuenta, creí que iba a morir antes de que lo admitieras-

-bien y ahora que sigue, y que tal si ama a otra chica no tiene motivos para sentir algo por mi, creo que por admitirlo se volvió más complicado, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo decírselo y lo peor no se si me rechazara o arruinare nuestra frágil amistad-dije histérica

-eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma no puedo ayudarte en esto, digamos que soy mas buena en la batalla que en el amor, después de todo soy tu reflejo-

-muy graciosa, ahora eso se volvió más complicado, de seguro ahora si no voy a poder verlo a los ojos, y mañana tengo entrenamiento y no podré zafar como lo hice hoy-

- - (silencio)

-oye me escuchaste-dije

- - (silencio otra vez)

-ahora encima me abandona cuando más la necesito, maldición-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este,

espero que les guste y gracias por los review

y dejen review, jajaja, gracias

nos vemos...aquí ryuhi-chan, cambio y fuera...


	3. Cap 3: Confesión, besos y problemas

Hola aquí otra vez ryuhi-chan reportandose, les traje un nuevo cap y espero que les guste

otra cosa bleach no me pertenece le pertenece a titekubo-sama, si así fuera yo estaría en el anime y shiro-chan sería mi novio jajajaja

ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

Los días pasaron y aunque mejoraba mucho en mi entrenamiento, toushiro se percataba cada vez más de mi nerviosismo, y como no ponerse nerviosa si entrenaba con el chico al que amaba, tenía ganas de decirle lo que sentía pero tenia mucho miedo a su respuesta, cada vez me delataba mas y el estaba sospechando, era insoportable sentirme así no me podía concentrar y muchas veces cometía los mismos errores que en el entrenamiento del día anterior.

-te equivocaste otra vez ayer te dije que esa no era la posición, no lo recuerdas-dijo algo enojado

-gomenasai –dije

-que te sucede has estado extraña estos últimos días-dijo

-ya te dije que no es nada, me preguntas eso todo los días, que no entiendes-dije un poco enojada, estaba muy nerviosa y el hecho de que me estuviera reprochando eso agravaba la situación

-claro que entiendo tu explicación pero no la creo, siempre estas distraída durante los entrenamientos y si me acerco a ti te alejas como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa-me grito -es que acaso me odias?-me reprocho

-claro que no, yo solo…-dije en un susurro

-tu que?, tu que?-grito, en ese momento se acerco a mi ,estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, y por ello entre en pánico

-tu que? he dicho-su vos sonaba muy enfadada, me agarro de los hombros y me zarandeó –maldición contéstame karin, que no piensas hacerlo, es obvio que algo te sucede, dime que es tan grave que no puedes decírmelo, habla karin-me grito

-yo te amo-solté, la presión de la situación me hizo hacer una estupidez y le dije lo que sentía

-queee?-pregunto confundido

-que te amo-repetí

-quee?-pregunto nuevamente

-que te amo, te amo ,te amo, te amo, como quieres que te lo diga, quieres que te diga que te observo siempre, que tu presencia me pone nerviosa, que tengo ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte mas, de besarte, que me siento sola y vacía cuando no estas a mi lado, de esa manera entenderías que te amo, o talvez quieres que lo publique-cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije me arrepentí le acababa de confesar no solo que lo amaba sino también todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tenia hacia el, me tape la boca con ambas manos sorprendida y me atreví a mirarlo, el estaba sorprendido, estático en un estado de shock, cuando pude reaccionar escape de allí usando shumpo. No se que sucedió luego de que me fui con toushiro, lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y del sereitei, ahora definitivamente no podría verlo a los ojos, siquiera podría pronunciar su nombre sin ponerme roja como un tomate y ni hablar de dirigirle la palabra. Estaba aterrorizada y no sabia que hacer frente a esta situación, había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida y no había vuelta atrás.

-hola te ves triste-dijo alguien a mi espalda

-eh-me voltié y vi a un hombre de apariencia frágil y cabello blanco que al parecer era un capitán por el haori que llevaba puesto

-lo conozco?- pregunte confundida

-lo siento no me presente soy el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón, ukitake jushiro-se presento

-mucho gusto, soy karin kurosaki, rukia me ha hablado mucho de usted, dijo que era un hombre muy bueno y amable-dije

-oh creo que ha exagerado, jajaja, el gusto es mío me han hablado mucho de ti, y dime que sucedió con el capitán hitsugaya, sabes pasaba por el campo de entrenamiento y parecían estar en una situación no muy agradable-me contó

-yo…-dije

-el amor es un sentimiento complicado y muchas veces acarrea dolor, pero a la vez es un sentimiento muy profundo y maravilloso y mas a tu edad-me dijo

-creo que cometí un error al decirle lo que siento no tenia planeado decírselo pero me puse tan nerviosa que se me escapo, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, el debe pensar que soy una idiota, porque me correspondería si tiene a todas las jóvenes del sereitei detrás de el-dije con tristeza

-si puede que las mujeres lo persigan, pero solo por su apariencia no lo conocen verdaderamente como tu, y estoy muy seguro que ninguna de ella siente lo que tu sientes por el, deberías aclarar las cosas con el capitán-me aconsejo

-no creo que sea buena idea, nunca lo había visto tan shockeado, talvez no debería tocar el tema otra vez, me basta con estar cerca de el y verlo a salvo-me trate de convencer

-jajaja ya hablas como toda una chica enamorada, pero yo creo que deberías aclarar las cosas porque sino siempre vivirás con la duda, después de todo la situación no se puede empeorar, el ya sabe de tus sentimientos-me volvió a aconsejar

-no estoy muy convencida, de todos modos muchas gracias, creo que debo volver a la mansión se esta haciendo tarde y la cena debe estar lista

-de nada, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho-

-lo haré, nos vemos-me despedí. Tome el camino devuelta a la mansión pero verdaderamente no cene, estaba muy deprimida y no tenia hambre, claro que lo oculte de la mejor manera porque sino ichi-ni y los demás se darían cuenta y me atormentarían con preguntas, con lo que no conté fue con el hecho de que rukia era mujer y las mujeres al ser más sensibles se dan cuenta cuando otros están tristes y mas cuando sufren por amor, así que cuando estaba en mi habitación tratando de aclarar mi mente, ella entro.

-que te sucede karin-chan te noto deprimida-

-no me sucede nada porque lo dices?-pregunte inocentemente

-porque no tocaste tu comida y tu expresión es de tristeza, que ichigo sea un idiota que no se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a los demás, no quiere decir que yo sea igual, vamos dime que te sucede puedes confiar en mi no se lo diré a nadie-me incito. Le conté todo lo que había sucedido, incluso lo que hable con ukitake.

-creo que ukitake taicho tiene razón debes aclarar la situación sino romperás una gran amistad además talvez el sienta lo mismo por ti-

-eso no lo puedes asegurar, y la verdad no quiero saberlo prefiero vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber sus sentimientos, a vivir sabiendo que el nunca va a amarme-

-haz lo que creas mas conveniente, sabes que siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites, pero yo se muy en el fondo de mi corazón que harás lo correcto-me dijo en tono maternal

-gracias-la abrace

-buenas noches que duermas bien-se despidió

-si igualmente- me acosté y me quede dormida pensando en lo que haría mañana.

El día amaneció despejado y soleado pero mi humor era todo lo contario estaba triste y deprimida, hoy era mi día libre así que intente durante todo el día no encontrarme con toushiro pero no lo logre ya que el capitán kuchiki me pidió que le entregara al capitán del décimo escuadrón unos papeles (si muy conveniente no?), no podía decirle que no porque me estaba haciendo el favor de hospedarme en su casa. Camine por las calles del sereitei rumbo al décimo escuadrón estaba aterrorizada, me iba a encontrar con el y no sabia que cara poner, no quería ir, que iba a hacer, camine por los pasillo que me llevarían a mi final.

-hola karin-chan que haces por aquí pensé que hoy era tu día libre-me saludo matsumoto

-si lo es pero el capitán kuchiki me pidió que le trajera esto a tu capitán ya que su teniente esta de misión-le conté – me harías un favor se lo podrías entregar tu, tengo algo importante que hacer-le rogué

-mi taicho ha estado medio extraño desde ayer, así que mejor entrégaselo tu talvez verte le hará bien-

-no lo creo, mejor dáselo tu-dije nerviosa

-oh, vamos parece que cometiste un delito- me dijo arrastrándome a la oficina

-no creo que sea buena idea, mejor no rangiku, por favor suéltame, rangiku- demasiado tarde ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina, me rendí frente a mi horrible destino y comencé a abrir despacio la puerta, justo en ese momento escuche –hinamor…-, cuando abrí me encontré con la imagen mas dolorosa de mi vida, toushiro se estaba besando con hinamori, y no era un besito así nomás era un beso apasionado ella lo abrazaba posesivamente

-toushi..ro-dije shockeada, mi mundo se vino abajo, fue la peor manera de enterarme de sus sentimientos que me imagine, en ese instante salí corriendo de allí escuchando a lo lejos –karin-, el me estaba llamando de seguro para explicarme la situación, pero yo no necesitaba que me la explicaran, así que no me detuve seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación en la mansión, me tire sobre mi futón y comencé ha hacer algo que no hacia desde que mi madre murió, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía contenerme, que podía hacer el no me quería pero yo lo amaba mucho, sentía que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, sentía un enorme vacío en mi pecho, quería gritar, correr hasta cansarme, quería irme de allí, despertar y darme cuenta de que era un sueño, lo que quería se resumía en una palabra: escapar. Me quede dormida y soñé con akaryu

-niña cálmate estas produciendo un desastre aquí, si sigues así tu mundo interno colapsara-dijo la mujer

-lo siento pero no puedo yo..yo..yo-comencé a llorar otra vez

-el amor es muy complicado, lo se pero cálmate karin producirás una catástrofe en este lugar- el volcán comenzó a hacer erupción, el cielo se torno rojo carmesí y la luna de un profundo negro

-solo piensa claramente, no ganas nada con lamentarte, si realmente lo amas y el ama a otra persona deberías estar contenta de que el sea feliz-me dijo

-pero yo lo amo no…; tienes razón talvez debería apoyarlo, si quiero probar que lo amo debo dejarlo ir- en ese momento sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos lentamente, me costo ya que los tenia hinchados por tanto llorar y ahí estaba el, al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero no era así, ahí estaba toushiro, acariciándome tiernamente la mejilla, cuando me desperté completamente me aleje de su mano

-que…que..que haces aquí?- pregunte entre sorprendida y aterrada

-vengo a explicarte lo que sucedió en mi oficina-intentó calmarme

-creo que no es necesario, yo no soy nada tuyo, tu eres libre así que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, ni tampoco tengo derecho de decirte con quien debes estar-

-pero yo quiero explicarte y que aclaremos lo sucedido el otro día en el campo de entrenamiento-dijo

-creo que no quiero escuchar lo que vas a decir- en ningún momento lo mire a los ojos

-karin mírame- se veía muy serio –ya creo que somos lo suficientemente grandes para hablar civilizadamente, no te comportes como una niña debes enfrentar la realidad- con esas palabras ya supe la respuesta –no quiero saberlo- comencé a llorar –no quiero saberlo, si me vas a decir que amas a otra mujer, mejor no lo hagas, yo te amo y tendría que apoyarte pero no puedo, se que suena egoísta pero es que lo que siento por ti es muy grande y no puedo controlarlo, yo..yo..yo-

-yo también te amo-me dijo cortando mi conversación

- –que?-dije incrédula –que yo también te amo, no te has dado cuenta porque has estado tan metida en tus sentimientos que has ignorado lo que sucede a tu alrededor, si hubieras prestado atención, con matsumoto te hubieras enterado antes; yo te he estado observando todo este tiempo, y muchas veces he tenido ganas de abrazarte y besarte con desesperación, me era casi imposible ocultar mis sentimientos y matsumoto se dio cuenta por eso te llevo a mi oficina porque sabia lo que había sucedido y quería que aclaráramos las cosa, es una holgazana pero entiende los sentimientos de las persona, en cuanto a lo de hinamori ella entro a mi oficina se me confeso y sin previo aviso me abrazo y me beso, aunque hubiera preferido que fueras tu-me confeso

-yo…yo- no sabia que responderle el impacto de su confesión me dejo en shock, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar, no sabia como reaccionar ni que decirle –yo..yo..yo- intente de nuevo-no necesitas decir nada- me dijo y de repente se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso, sentir sus labios suaves y calidos en los míos era un sensación indescriptible, ese fue mi primer beso y fue con el hombre que amo, estaba extasiada, no cabía en mi, estaba inmensamente feliz, le correspondí el beso casi instantáneamente, primero fue tierno, tímido el típico primer beso, pero cuando tomamos confianza se volvió apasionado, el me agarro de la cintura y enredo sus dedos en mi largo cabello acercándome más a su cuerpo, y yo no me quede atrás, rodié su cuello con mis brazos y comencé a enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos eran tan suaves y sedosos, su aroma me embriagaba, abrí un poco mi boca para darle paso a un beso aun mas apasionado, pero el beso se termino cuando nuestros pulmones clamaban por aire,

-yo te amo-dije sonrojada –yo también-me respondió abrazándome de nuevo y así nos quedamos toda la noche.

A la mañana cuando desperté, estaba terriblemente feliz, quería gritarle al mundo lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero eso iría en contra de mi personalidad y estar enamorada no significaba pasar por una idiota, toushiro ya no estaba en la habitación, me entristecí un poco pero a los cinco minutos estaba feliz de que el no estuviera allí, ya que ichi-nii llego a mi habitación

-oye, karin-dijo mi hermano

-que no sabes tocar, acaso estas loco-dije enojada

-ah, ni que estuvieras ocultando a un chico, jajajaaj-dijo ichi-nii

-mira quien lo dice, o acaso crees que no sabia que rukia dormía en tu closet-dije maliciosamente

-ee..e..eso fue porque la tenía que ocultar, y que ni se te pase por la mente hacerlo, que ni siquiera se te pase por la mente tener novio, aún eres muy joven-dijo entre sonrojado y autoritario

-como si fueras a saber si tuviera novio-dije

-que dijiste, espero ser el primero en saber eso, incluso antes que tu "novio"-

-dime que haces molestándome tan temprano-dije cambiando de tema, porque me había sonrojado pensando en lo que sucedió anoche

-eh, a toushiro te esta esperando para el entrenamiento-me dijo, en cuanto menciono a toushiro me sonroje, así que me levante rápidamente y lo saque de mi habitación alegando que me tenía que vestir.

Estaba tan ansiosa por verlo que casi me olvido a akaryu

-el chico te declara su amor y ya me ignoras, gracias, yo también te quiero-me dijo akaryu

-ya cállate, es tu castigo por abandonarme el otro día-

Cuando salí de la mansión me encontré con toushiro, se veía tan atractivo, el viento movía sus cabellos y el sol iluminaba sus hermosos ojos turquesa, y… pero que estoy diciendo ya me estoy volviendo un adolescente babosa, mejor controlo mis pensamientos o voy a hacer el ridículo.

-hola-dije tímidamente, esbozo un sonrisa tan atractiva que creí que me desmayaría ahí mismo, pero mi orgullo me mantuvo en pie

-anoche no estabas tan tímida-me dijo juguetonamente, me tomo de la cintura y con shumpo desaparecimos del lugar, cuando recobre la capacidad de distinguir lo que estaba a mi alrededor, ya estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento

-ya llegamos, amor-dijo seductoramente (si aunque no lo crean toushiro tiene un lado seductor en este fanfic)

Me sonroje a más no poder, desde cuando toushiro era tan seductor y desde cuando me llamaba así

-te pones nerviosa de nuevo, ahora me dirás que estas nerviosa por el entrenamiento?-me reprocho

-q..qu..que pretendes?- pero en vez de contestarme me beso dulcemente, cuando se separo me dejo aturdida, pero yo no soy de esas chicas que se dejan vencer por un chico, así que sin previo aviso lo besé, y para que no le quedaran dudas de quien mandaba, lo besé apasionadamente como la noche anterior, lo deje paralizado y sin más dije

-bueno, empezamos con el entrenamiento, porque a eso vinimos acá no?-

-hai-dijo anonadado

Comenzamos a entrenar y ahora que ya estaban los sentimientos aclarados, ya podía concentrarme en lo que hacia,

-eres realmente buena cuando te concentras, creo que podrías sobrepasar a tu hermano-

-en serio lo crees-le dije

-si tienes algo que el no tiene, y es que puedes controlar tu reiatsu muy bien-

Estuvimos entrenando todo el día solo paramos para comer al mediodía, luego nos quedamos mirando el atardecer

-aun no decidimos que somos-dije avergonzada

-creo que con lo que sucedió anoche, esta todo dicho-me dijo, acariciándome la mejilla

-yo..yo-dije sonrojada

-esta bien, karin quieres ser mi novia?-

-si..si-dije tartamudeando, nos habíamos declarado pero me seguía poniendo nerviosa estar cerca de él, su aroma, su calidez, su cuerpo, sus ojos, todo me invitaba a abrazarlo y no soltarlo más, mientras divagaba toushiro se había acercado a mi rostro y me estaba besando tiernamente.

-no, no, no, no, quiero que se aparten AHORA- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda, me gire y ahí estaba mi hermano, estaba furioso y toushiro casi en un paro cardiaco

-como te atreves a besar a mi hermana de esa forma y en un lugar público-le dijo furiosamente a toushiro

-cálmate kurosaki-trato de apaciguar la situación toushiro

-que me calme, que me calme me dices-ichi-nii estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre toushiro con su zanpakuto, me moví instintivamente y abrace a toushiro para que no le haga daño, aunque no fue necesario porque dos personas que reconocí como rukia y ukitake lo estaban sosteniendo para que no cometiera una locura, detrás de ellos estaba byakuya

-como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana-grito ichi-nii

-bienvenido a mi mundo kurosaki-dijo byakuya (en este momento me imagino a byakuya corriendo a ichigo por todo el sereitei porque beso a rukia, jajajaja)

-de..desde cuando salen juntos?-pregunto tartamudeando de lo furioso que estaba

-desde anoche-dije sonrojada

-quee? Y tu ya la besas de esa manera, que no le tienes respeto-le dijo enojado a toushiro

-kurosaki, yo nunca me atrevería a hacerle algo que ella no quiera-le aseguro

-no me importa no te acercaras más a ella-sentencio

-eso no puedes decidirlo tu, ya estoy harta de que controles cada cosa que hago ya no soy una niña, puedo decidir por mi misma no eres mi padre y no me puedes decirme que hacer, si quiero estar con el lo hare y tu no vas a impedirlo-grite enojada

-ichigo ella tiene razón ya no es una niña y esta en edad de tener novio, además sabes que el capitán hitsugaya es un joven serio y responsable-lo reprendió rukia

-no el tiene razón kuchiki, debí hacerlo de la forma correcta-dijo toushiro

-kurosaki pido tu consentimiento para estar con karin, te prometo, no te juro que la protegeré con mi vida si fuera necesario y que la respetare sobre todas las cosas-dijo toushiro (si como si los hombres fueran así jajajaja) (por dios mi shiro-chan en plan de caballero kawaii, imaginen a la autora con corazoncitos en sus ojos y alrededor de su cabeza, como en los animes)

-yo..yo-dijo ichi-nii,-esta bien pero si la haces sufrir, si la haces llorar, o la tocas de más te juro que te mato, entendido-accedió ichi-nii

-si tienes mi palabra-dijo toushiro

-no creas que tu tienes la misma suerte kurosaki-le dijo byakuya a ichi-nii con una mirada asesina (jajajaa a ichigo lo tienen cortito)

Habían pasado dos meses luego de esa tarde, mis entrenamientos iban más que bien y aprendía muy rápido ya casi no quedaba nada que enseñarme, después de que mi hermano nos dio su "consentimiento" para estar juntos creímos que todo sería más fácil ya que el había dejado de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos, o algo así porque daba la coincidencia de que cada vez que toushiro se acercaba a mi el tenía un "asunto" que tratar conmigo, si claro solo el se creía esa farsa, igualmente rukia terminaba golpeándolo por entrometido alegando que toushiro era un chico responsable que nunca se atrevería a pasarse de la raya, retomando al tema principal creíamos que iba a ser fácil, y eso mismo creíamos, porque surgió un problema que lo cambio todo, pero déjenme contarles

Se acercaba la noche buena y las mujeres shinigamis estaban organizando una fiesta por navidad, claro que matsumoto estaba eufórica, concertó una reunión con la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, a la que ahora al parecer pertenecía yo también, según ella era una asociación en la que se juntaban todas las mujeres shinigamis, al parecer de alto rango, para solucionar sus "problemas". Bueno fuera de la explicación la reunión se trataba de esta fiesta, arreglaron que sea un baile y que se podía ir en pareja, además de que iba a ver intercambio de regalos y también decidimos que íbamos a vestir para el baile, todos temas que interesarían más a yuzu que a mi, lo único que me intereso fue lo de ir en pareja, quería ver la cara de ichi-nii y de las arpías que estaban interesadas en toushiro cuando entre con el al baile.

Luego de la reunión fuimos a la "ciudad" de compras, típico en matsumoto, aunque me fue conveniente ya que quería hacerle un regalo a toushiro, le compre algo especial. Luego fuimos a comprar ropa nueva, o sea, kimonos nuevos, no me gusto mucho la idea, pero matsumoto me llevo a la fuerza y cuando digo a la fuerza es a las fuerza, de hecho me arrastro hasta la tienda, ellas eligieron sus kimonos rápido pero a mi me utilizaron de muñequita, me vistieron con todos los kimonos habidos y por haber y se decidieron por uno blanco con bordados de copos de nieve y un haori también blanco con los mismos bordados pero en la parte inferior ;ya que hacia frío, de hecho estaba para nevar. La fiesta se iba a celebrar en el primer escuadrón ya que era el que tenía las habitaciones más amplias, solo iban a ir los altos cargos, los demás festejarían en sus propios escuadrones. Todas las divisiones fueron avisadas y aunque no lo crean la primera división que según me comentaron era la más estricta y seria estaban muy emocionados.

Cuando terminamos los arreglos y las compras, me dirigí al décimo escuadro, claro que matsumoto no me acompaño ella estaba más interesada en beber sake que en volver a trabajar, me extraño que toushiro no estuviera buscándola para reprenderla. Cuando llegue lo encontré revisando algunos papeles, se voltio a mirarme con esos profundos ojos turquesa, me acerque a su escritorio,

-oístes, lo de la fiesta que se celebrará por navidad?-dije

-si estoy al tanto, imagino que fue matsumoto quien la propuso, no es así?-pregunto burlonamente

-acertastes, también te enterastes de la posibilidad de ir en pareja?-pregunte inocentemente

-si fue lo que más me intereso, pero en donde voy a encontrar pareja, será muy difícil-dijo juguetonamente

-muy gracioso, menos mal que se que estas bromeando porque sino deberías estar preparándote para correr, y bueno vendrás conmigo, o tendré que implorárselo al príncipe de hielo-dije sin más

-bueno creo que lo voy a pensar y luego arreglaremos con mi personal-dijo en broma

-parece que hoy estas de buen humor para hacer bromas-dije y me acerque para besarlo, él me correspondió

-esta bien creo que me convesistes, iré contigo, me apetece ver la cara de tu hermano cuando nos vea bailando-se burlo (si en este fanfic toushiro baila, aunque no lo crean)

-yo creí que vendrías porque yo te lo pedí, eres muy cruel, toushiro-kun-me mofé de él

-a que viene ese tono de niña, en realidad quiero ver tu cara de celos cuando las demás chicas me miren-dijo arrogantemente para molestarme

-entonces creo que le debería pedir a otro chico que valla conmigo, ya que mi "novio" quiere ir conmigo solo para darme celos-dije fingiendo enojo

-ven acá-me indico, me acerque a el y volvió a besarme –sabes que voy porque tu serás mi pareja sino no iría-me dijo

-esta bien voy a creerte-dije fingiendo resignación

-bien entonces nos encontramos el 24 a las 9 de la noche aquí en mi escuadrón-me dijo, yo asentí

El 24 a la tarde nos juntamos las mujeres de la asociación para prepararnos para la fiesta, me ayudaron a vestirme, además del uniforme de shinigami yo nunca use un kimono y no sabia como ponérmelo, no me maquillaron porque me rehúse, y con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba todas esas cosas femeninas me hacían sentir tonta, pero parece que a las shinigamis les encantaba tanto como a yuzu, sin embargo no pudieron con mi testarudez, me peinaron el cabello y me lo dejaron suelto, me quedaba mejor así, luego me pusieron una hebilla con perlas que me levanto el cabello del lado derecho. Después se vistieron ellas. Cuando fueron aproximadamente las 8 me dispuse a ir al décimo escuadrón, me encontré con toushiro en la puerta, el usaba un kimono parecido al de los shinigamis pero de color azul petróleo y un haori del mismo color, o sea un kimono de fiesta, me quede estupefacta, se veía tan guapo ya que el azul oscuro resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos turquesa, en verdad parecía un príncipe, sino estuviéramos en público me hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y lo hubiera besado, pero mi orgullo puede más que mis impulsos y no dejaría que los demás me vieran tan empalagada con toushiro. El se sorprendió al verme, al parecer matsumoto y las demás tenían razón según ellas me veía hermosa pero no les hice caso, creo que tengo una baja autoestima.

-te ves hermosa-me dijo

-tu no te ves nada mal, creo que no quiero que vallas a la fiesta, esas arpías van a estar revoloteando alrededor tuyo-le dije

-mmm creo que tienes razón, y yo no quiero ir para que los buitres no te revoloteen a ti-me dijo

-mm quiero verte celoso aunque sea una vez así que mejor vamos-le dije burlándome

-muy graciosa, vamos entonces-dijo

Caminamos por las calles del sereitei hasta el primer escuadrón, en la puerta de este estaban según me habían dicho anteriormente, el capitán ukitake, kyoraku, byakuya, el idiota de mi hermano que cuando nos vio junto armo un berrinche finalizado por un golpe de rukia, rangiku que no perdió el tiempo para molestarnos por haber llegado juntos, urahara, yoruichi, la vicepresidenta de la asociación creo que se llamaba nanao ise, nanao-chan según kyoraku, hinamori que nos miro con recelo, luego de lo del beso con toushiro las cosas se arreglaron pero a medias se hablaban muy poco y solo era para no arruinar una amistad que tenían desde años, sin embargo no confiaba en mi y yo para ser sincera no confiaba en ella, yachiru que nos cargo también, kenpachi que intentaba concertar una pelea conmigo porque quería ver lo que había progresado, ichi-nii me había prevenido sobre el y trataba de no acercármele mucho por precaución claro, y las demás mujeres de la asociación, también estaba renji, kira y sino mal recuerdo hisagi.

Entramos y nos encontramos con una fiesta estilo humano, de esas con dj, bebidas y muchas luces de colores, en el centro había un árbol de navidad adquirido de no se donde, el comandante estaba sentado en una silla y no participaba de la fiesta, creo que es demasiado viejo para la diversión, había mesas compuestas por aproximadamente 8 sillas para que las personas se sentaran a comer o a conversar. Las mujeres nos sentamos a charlar un rato y luego empezó el baile, un poco movido así que lo bailamos entre todos.

A mitad de la velada tocaron un vals (si imagínense a los shinigami bailando un vals) por supuesto que las arpías no perdieron oportunidad y se le insinuaron a toushiro a las cuales rechazó con elegancia y a mí se me acercaron a los que toushiro llama buitres, en cuanto uno se me acerco para pedirme que bailara con el, o más bien diría en cuanto uno tomo valor para hacerlo, la mirada asesina de toushiro lo espanto y más su posición como capitán, el me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la pista, para que no se me insinuaran más.

Muchos no se creía eso del frío capitán pero ninguno de los dos le dimos importancia, mientras tanto matsumoto nos sacaba fotos y nos cargaba, yo no le preste atención estaba perdida en los ojos de toushiro, se veía tan atractivo, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que jamás había visto, me guiaba de una forma magistral, me miraba con ternura y al parecer no le importo el cuchicheo de los alrededores. Cuando el vals termino y nos dimos cuenta que todos nos estaban mirando nos sonrojamos de la vergüenza, nos separamos y nos fuimos por caminos distintos para no morir de vergüenza, claro que ichi-nii estaba como loco, su "pequeña" hermanita en los brazos de un hombres, bailando y siendo observada con malas intensiones por todos los hombres del sereitei, mientras tanto byakuya se mofaba de él y rukia no paraba de reírse.

Luego del baile para pasar otra vez desapercibida entre los shinigamis, cosa que no resulto ya que les llamo la atención que el frío capitán se viera tan a gusto con "esa humana" como me llamaban las "arpías", me puse a conversar con matsumoto y las demás, mientras le dirigía miradas a toushiro que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón para ver que las susodichas brujas no le revoloteen alrededor, si me considero una persona particularmente territorial y celosa, al menos yo lo admito porque toushiro nunca admitirá que el es así, supongo que el noviazgo me esta ablandando.

Cerca de las 12 vi que toushiro salía del salón y que antes de que se retirara me envío una mirada que decía acompáñame, me encamine hasta la salida alegando que quería ir a dar un paseo y que no tardaría, me lo encontré apoyado en el barandal de un puentecillo que había en los jardines del primer escuadrón, estaba observando el cielo, este estaba nublado, pronto nevaría,

-que haces aquí fuera?-pregunte

-ya son casi las 12 y casi es navidad, así que quería darte mi regalo-me dijo

-ya veo, entonces yo te daré el mío después de todo podíamos elegir con quien intercambiar regalos- toushiro saco una pequeña cajita con un moño blanco, mientras tanto yo saque mi regalo para él

-ten espero que te guste, lo pedí especialmente para ti- le dije entregándole mi regalo, lo abrió

-me encanta, gracias- me dijo con entusiasmo

-es un relicario, es para que pongas la foto que quieras llevar siempre contigo- el relicario consistía en una pieza de plata, tenía tallado un dragón, más específicamente a akaryu

-creo que se que foto poner, es acaso este dragón akaryu?-pregunto

-adivinastes, lo hice hacer especialmente para ti-le explique

-gracias-se sonrojo

-es acaso el frío capitán del décimo escuadrón el que se ha sonrojado-dije riéndome

-perdón, es que nunca me regalaron algo tan significativo, y gracias por burlarte otra vez de mí-me dijo fingiendo enojo y sonrojándose

-de nada-le dije con una gran sonrisa

-ten este es mi regalo espero que te guste-me entrego el suyo

Lo mire un momento era una pequeña cajita, le quite el moño y la abrí, me quede sin palabras adentro de esta había un anillo, era hermoso parecía de cristal, no más bien de hielo y tenía tallado irónicamente también un dragón, solo que este se parecía a hyorinmaru

-es para que esos buitres sepan que eres mi novia-dijo algo resentido y me lo puso en el anular derecho, me sorprendí que me halla quedado perfecto, como es que el sabia cual era el tamaño adecuado?-pensé

-es…es..es hermoso gracias-me abalance sobre el rodeándole el cuello y lo besé, el me correspondió, en ese momento comenzó a nevar, la verdad nunca pensé que ese día sería el mejor de mi vida, nos sentamos en el suelo y el me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, para mantenerme calientita, ya que hacia mucho frío y así nos quedamos viendo como nevaba, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos observaban, si allí mirándonos y riéndose estaban el grupo de idiotas, entre ellos matsumoto sacando fotos, mi hermano furioso como un volcán en erupción, hinamori mirando con recelo, byakuya que aunque no lo demostrara se estaba descostillando por dentro disfrutando la angustia de mi hermano, rukia mirando con ojos soñadores la escena, urahara con sus oportunos comentarios sarcásticos, yoruichi riéndose, no sabíamos en donde meternos así que nos separamos inmediatamente totalmente sonrojado.

-maldición, que hacen aquí, son unos entrometidos- dijo toushiro

-lo siento taicho no pude resistirme tenía que tomar esa escena con mi cámara-se rió matsumoto

-porque siempre tienen que estar en el lugar indicado para molestarnos, que acaso se ponen de acuerdo y trazan un plan?-pregunte algo enojada

-algo así-se rió yoruichi

-jaja muy graciosa-dije de mala gana

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto toushiro

-bueno comenzó a nevar y queríamos verlo, esa es la verdad-dijeron

Al otro día acontecieron los problemas que mencione al principio, los capitanes y tenientes fueron convocados a una reunión, algo extraño ya que era como así decirlo un día feriado, yo me quede en la mansión porque como no era shinigami oficial del gotei 13 no tenía permitido presenciar esas reuniones. No tardaron una hora que ya se encontraban devuelta en la mansión, me sorprendió que toushiro estuviera con ello y además su teniente, y tuve un mal presentimiento cuando toushiro me miro con tristeza.

-será mejor que se lo digas tu toushiro-dijo mi hermano

-creó que si-dijo, me asuste cuando el no lo reprendió diciéndole que era capitán hitsugaya y no toushiro, como solía hacer usualmente.

Me dijo que vallásemos a hablar a mi habitación a solas, que era un tema importante y que era mejor que nadie los interrumpiera, yo acepte y caminamos hasta mi habitación, entramos y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro, y el comenzó a hablar…

* * *

N/A: Los deje con la intriga, si soy mala muajajajaja, esta bien no intenten matarme, soy muy joven para morir...

Gracias a yue yuna, Hikari236, Rossetto-chan, LuNaShinRa y tania hitsugaara, por sus reviews, soy nueva y aprecio mucho sus comentarios, por cierto como lo pedistes LuNaShinRa lo hice más largo que los anteriores...

Espero que dejen reviews, jajajaaj, no en serio no bromeo dejen reviews, jajajaaj era broma

hasta la próxima se despide ryuhi-chan...


	4. Cap 4: Lagrimas de soledad

___Ryuhi-chan al fin renace de las cenizas, me he tardado mucho?, bueno se que quieren matarme porque los deje con la intriga, pero soy muy joven para morir así que tengan en cuenta eso, además la espera lo hace más emocionante, espero que les guste el capitulo, nose me parece que me quedo mal, pero ustedes dirán__-Karin yo…- intento decir_

_Antes de que me olvide bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a tite kubo-sama, si me perteneciera existiría el hitsukarin, pero por ahora solo existe en los fanfic_

_entonces a leer se ha dicho,_

* * *

_-que sucede, pareces algo alterado- dije_

_-sabes que hoy tuvimos una reunión de capitanes y tenientes?- preguntó_

_-si, y que tengo que ver yo con eso?- sentencie_

_-y no se si sabes que una reunión de capitanes en la que estén también los tenientes, la hace de suma importancia, no?- pregunto otra vez_

_-no lo sabía, pero que sucede toushiro, la espera me esta matando, ve al punto- dije empezando a irritarme_

_-karin, la central 46 decreto que tu ya no puedes estar aquí- dijo sin más_

_-q..q…que?- no lo podía procesar_

_-veras karin según la central 46 tu entrenamiento ya esta finalizado y como humana que eres ya no puedes permanecer aquí en la sociedad de almas- dijo preocupado_

_-p..p..pero mi entrenamiento no finalizo, aún no se como controlar mi zanpakuto y nunca tuve una batalla real- dije histérica_

_-si es verdad pero la finalidad de tu entrenamiento era lograr que aprendas lo básico y que puedas controlar tu reiatsu para no atraer muchos hollows y no poner en peligro a los demás humanos- me explico con una mirada apagada_

_-entiendo eso pero porque tan repentino, se supone que tomaría más tiempo perfeccionar mis habilidades básicas- dije_

_-no lo se, cuando la central 46 da una orden no se puede preguntar, porque. Hay otra cosa más- me advirtió_

_-que más?- me sorprendí_

_-en el mundo humano serás el shinigami encargado de la ciudad de Karakura y….- me dijo parecía que le costaba decir lo que venia_

_-y que?-_

_-y no podrás tener mayor contacto con la sociedad de almas fuera de las ordenes que se te mandaran a un celular que te darán- dijo, en su rostro pude distinguir una mueca de sufrimiento, su mirada se veía apagada y parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso_

_-e..eso significa que, tu y yo no…-no pude terminar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_

_-no toushiro, no, no puedes decirme que no nos podemos ver más, esto no esta sucediendo, porque, no es justo- dije entrando en pánico_

_-lo se, yo siento lo mismo pero cuando la central 46 da una orden ni siquiera el comandante puede apelar- dijo con tristeza_

_-que?, no esto no tiene sentido, lo dicen como si estar juntos estuviera prohibido- dije_

_-lo esta karin, un shinigami y un humano no pueden estar juntos, esta prohibido, tu estas viva y yo muerto, es antinatural- dijo seriamente_

_-lo dices como si no te importara toushiro, porque no me lo dijiste, si sabias que no íbamos a poder estar juntos porque no me lo dijiste- dije entre enojada y conmocionada_

_-porque soy un idiota, porque me enamore de ti, algo que no debí haber hecho- dijo _

_-acaso te arrepientes- le reproche_

_-karin no me malinterpretes nunca voy a arrepentirme por lo que siento por ti, eso estaría fuera de cualquier razonamiento, solo digo que no debí no que no quería- expresó_

_-toushiro, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, debemos escapar- dije_

_-no podemos, crees que no lo pensé, pero si lo hacemos nos perseguirían y te pondría en peligro, dejarías a todas las personas a las que aprecias, eso seria egoísta de mi parte- me dijo_

_-pero, pero…- el tenia razón, nos perseguirían y no quería ponerlo en peligro, eso sería egoísta también de mi parte, acaso no dije que lo protegería de todo_

_-además, afuera de la habitación como ya te has dado cuenta hay guardias esperando-_

_-toushiro, no quiero..- dije retrocediendo,_

_-no quiero..- empecé a llorar como nunca, el se me acerco y me abrazo intentando calmarme, sabia que el estaba igual o peor que yo con la noticia, así que correspondí el abrazo, después de todo ese sería el ultimo_

-Karin-chan es hora de desayunar- dijo yuzu, abrí pesadamente los ojos, otra vez ese sueño desde que fui regresada al mundo humano, eh soñado con la última conversación que tuve con toushiro y recordado la sensación de ese último abrazo.

Desde que volví mi vida se volvió monótona, yuzu me llamaba a desayunar, me vestía, iba a la escuela, volvía, hacia mi tarea o estudiaba y me acostaba a dormir nuevamente, esa era mi rutina. Mi rostro siempre se veía demacrado, apagado y sin expresión, los primeros meses no podía levantarme de la cama, no comía y me quedaba encerrada en mi alcoba todo el día, yuzu me comento que todas las noches, cuando ella venia a revisar que estuviera bien, lloraba en sueños y repetía siempre el mismo nombre, toushiro.

Se empeño en preguntaba sobre el dueño de ese nombre y mi relación con el, pero estaba tan deprimida que siempre que lo nombraba, sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro comenzaba a llorar, por ello yuzu dejo de preguntar. Me estaba dejando consumir por la pena, yuzu y el viejo se preocuparon, eh intentaron sacarme de esa depresión en la que estaba sumida, me incitaban a salir, pero no lograron nada, cuando comenzaron las clases no me quedo otra que ir a la escuela, sin embargo en las clases no prestaba atención, mis notas eran desastrosas, de la karin ruda e independiente que todos conocían no quedaba más que irónicamente un cuerpo sin vida.

Estaba destrozada, luchaba con los hollows y practicaba el konzo en las almas solo por inercia y si un chico se me acercaba para pedirme una cita yo solo lo ignoraba y pasaba de el, me aísle de la sociedad de mis compañeros y de mis amigos. Nada podía levantar mi animo, ni siquiera mi familia, nada tenía sentido y en lo único que podía pensar era en toushiro y nuestra abrupta separación, estaba enfadada con todos, no con toushiro el no tenía la culpa, tampoco mi familia, pero me sentía impotente, me separaron de el y no podía hacer nada, me sentía sola y parecía que nadie podía comprenderme.

Mi familia creía que estaba así porque no me dejaban volver a la sociedad de almas, pensaron que me había encariñado con el lugar y las personas, solo yo sabia la verdadera razón de mi depresión, quería verlo, abrazarlo sentir su calor y sus labios, pero cuando caía en la cuenta que no lo haría nunca jamás, mi mente colapsaba.

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel día, estaba sentada en mi pupitre ignorando la clase que por lo que capte era de biología ya estaba por tocar el timbre

-oye, karin vamos a practicar un poco de fútbol, me entere que este año no te inscribiste en el club, sucedió algo te ves muy distraída- me dijo uno de mis amigos

-lo siento no puedo debo ir a mi casa a ayudar a mi viejo en la clínica- dije

-eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada, y la anterior también, estas enfadada con nosotros- me dijo

-no es solo que ha habido muchos problemas- dije, me levante, tome mi bolso, me despedí y me encamine a mi casa, de camino pase por el parque donde toushiro me salvo de ser devorada por ese hollow, me senté en un banco y me quede contemplando el lugar, estaba lleno de familias, parejas y grupos de amigos todos felices y dichosos, me sentía fuera del pintoresco cuadro así que me levante y con la poca voluntad que me quedaba camine el ultimo tramo hasta mi casa, cuando entre mi padre se me abalanzo pero solamente lo esquive, no me apetecía golpearlo, subí las escaleras con pesadez y me tendí en mi cama, escuche que yuzu me llamaba para la cena pero no baje ese día me sentía peor que nunca.

Volví a soñar con lo que sucedió ese día, al la mañana que le siguió a esa conversación, me despedí de byakuya y le agradecí su hospitalidad, también me despedí de matsumoto, rukia y los demás shinigamis, hinamori parecía entre triste y feliz por mi partida, por un lado tenia la vía libre para consolar a toushiro y por el otro pensaba en que su amigo de la infancia sufriría mucho mi partida, toushiro no se había presentado, el y yo sabíamos mejor que nadie que si estaba presente allí me tendrían que mandar al mundo humano a la fuerza.

Mi hermano me acompaño hasta casa, ahí me despedí, el me pidió perdón por no poder hacer nada sobre el asunto, se veía culpable y preocupado ya que yo no había puesto resistencia, pero que podía hacer estaba muy shockeada y deprimida, y la verdad ya no tenia fuerzas para oponerme. Yuzu y el viejo salieron a darme la bienvenida, pero pase de ellos cruelmente y me encerré en mi habitación. Luego me di cuenta que yuzu se entristecía por verme así de deprimida así que hice un intento en vano de levantar mi ánimo. Me di cuenta que aun llevaba el anillo que me había entregado toushiro cada vez que lo veía me ponía a llorar así que me lo quite y lo colgué en mi cuello donde no lo vería tan seguido.

Me desperté y baje a desayunar, otro día más, pensé. Me encamine a la escuela, normalmente salía rápido de mi casa para irme sola ya que yuzu iba acompañada por sus amigas y no soportaba las estúpidas preguntas que me hacían sobre mi estado de animo y las hipótesis sobre la causa de mi depresión. En el camino me encontré con un hollow que derrote fácilmente. Entre a mi aula y me senté en mi pupitre, la profesora entro y anuncio la transferencia de un nuevo estudiante, no le preste atención, pero cuando el nuevo estudiante entro escuche los suspiros de las chicas y al parecer la desaprobación de los chicos, ignore todo eso, hasta que escuche que alguien se dirigí a mi.

-hola, soy el estudiante nuevo y me sentare al lado tuyo a partir de hoy-me dijo el nuevo, lo examine, era guapo debía admitirlo, tenía el cabello rubio, corto pero no demasiado y algo ondulado, y los ojos celeste cielo, era muy alto y algo como decirlo exótico. Asentí y voltie mi rostro para perderme en la vista que me proveía la ventana del aula, el timbre del almuerzo sonó.

-pareces distraída, debe ser un chico muy especial-

-que?- dije, me voltiee era el nuevo

-el chico en el que estas pensando, cuando las chicas se distraen y miran por la ventana normalmente estas pensando en el chico que les gusta- explico

-ah, si- dije sin ganas de continuar la conversación

-parece que es un tema delicado, esta bien vamos a cambiar de tema, quieres almorzar conmigo- me dijo

-no tengo hambre pero gracias por la invitación- conteste algo queda

-oh, que lastima, porque parece que te vendría bien un amigo- dijo –creo que no me presente me llamo yami bagashama, mucho gusto-

-interesante nombre, karin kurosaki-me presente, ya que al parecer no me iba a dejar en paz

Luego de una conversación en la que hablamos sobre cosas vanas y sin importancia, seguimos con la clase, toco el timbre de finalización, guarde mis cosas y tome el camino de regreso a mi casa, en el camino me tope con yoruichi en su forma gatuna, me dijo que el sombrerero loco me llamaba, la seguí hasta la tienda del científico loco.

-hola karin-chan, uh pero que mal te ves, pareces un zombie- dijo con su típico tono de vos sarcástico y su abanico tapando su rostro.

-muy gracioso, que quieres- dije irritada

-necesitas aprender a usar tu zanpakutou y al parecer tu entrenamiento no esta completo- me dijo

-no me siento con ganas de entrenar, la verdad no le encuentro el fin- sentencie

-oh, vamos karin-chan, mira si te encuentras con un terrible hollow- dijo

-simplemente luchare- dije

-tan simplista como tu hermano, solo piensa en la integridad de mi cuerpo, si te pasa algo tu hermano me mata y ni pensar lo que me haría el capitán del décimo escuadrón- dijo con malicia

-por favor no quiero hablar de eso, así que no menciones a nadie de la sociedad de almas- dije y me di media vuelta para marcharme

-crees que a el le gustaría verte así, como una muerta en vida?- dijo yoruichi, me pare en seco

-que quieres que haga, que me olvide de todo?-pregunte algo enojada

-karin, el me pidió que te diera esto- dijo mientras me entregaba una carta

La abrí solo había unas pocas palabras, _vive, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo_, toushiro pensé.

-y que opinas de lo que te propuse, ahora- me dijo el loquito

-esta bien- cedí, lo haría aunque sea por el (N/A: parece sacado de una película, no?)

Desde ese día luego de salir de la escuela me iba a la tienda del sombrerero loco a entrenar arduamente para poder controlar mi zanpakuto, perece que estaba enojada porque la abandone unos meses

-gracias por acordarte de que existo-me dijo akaryu enojada

-lo siento es que yo…- intente excusarme

-lose, yo soy tu y comparto tu dolor, pero la próxima vez tenme en cuenta y confía en mí, no me gusta verte tan triste, este lugar a perdido su calidez-me dijo, y era verdad, el volcán estaba inactivo y hacía frío, y no el frío de un día nevado en el que te da gusto salir afuera, era un sensación de vacío, desolación, el frío de la soledad.

-espero que algún día vuelva a ser un lugar calido, mientras tanto te ayudare a hacerte más fuerte, te ayudare a vivir- me dijo akaryu

-arigato- dije

Los días los pasaba entre la escuela, los entrenamientos y el chico nuevo que no me dejaba en paz, luego de unas semanas termine por resignarme a mi terrible destino y acepte al chico insistente, parecía que mi vida había vuelto a la normalidad, yuzu me dijo que me veía mejor, pero en realidad no era así, a veces caía en la depresión en especial en las noches, luego leía las palabras de toushiro y mi fuerza de voluntad volvía, así pasó un mes ya faltaban poco para mi cumpleaños 16 pero la verdad no iba a festejarlo, pero yuzu al parecer quería levantarme el animo así que organizo un fiesta, debo decir que tuve que estar diez minutos en ella para irme a dar un paseo nocturno.

Estaba distraída pensando, como me sucedía habitualmente, cuando me tope con los gamberro de los que me salvo toushiro, perecía que todo el mundo se esmeraba en recordármelo

-oh pero miren quien es, nuestra muñequita, acaso no vino tu he-ro-e contigo- me dijo con malicia

-no- dije con indiferencia

-que pena queríamos devolverle el favor que nos hizo la otra vez- me dijo

-si como si pudieran vencerlo, no le llegan ni a los talones, sino mal recuerdo la última vez les dio una paliza- les reproche

-deja de bromear mocosa-el líder saco un arma de fuego-no estamos para juegos, donde esta ese maldito-

-como si se los fuera a decir- dije

-oigan ustedes, que le hacen a esa inocente chica- dijo alguien a mis espaldas, toushiro pensé, pero sabía que el no era, y la luz de la calle lo comprobó, era yami

-oh, parece que otro quiere hacerse el héroe- dijo el líder gamberro, yami se les acerco y lo derribo de un solo golpe a los tres, era como si se repitiera lo de la otra vez, solo que no quería que terminara igual que la otra vez, no con yami, quería que se repitiera con toushiro

-te encuentras bien?- me preguntó

-si, gracias pero no necesitabas hacer eso, yo hubiera podido sola- dije, y era en serio, no era débil como la otra vez, ahora era una shinigami

-si creo que si, pero quería que me debieras una favor- me dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-que, como que te debiera un favor, para que?-pregunte extrañada

-para poder cobrarlo de esta forma- me dijo y antes de que me diera cuenta me empujo contra una pared y me besó, mi ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, estaba terriblemente enfadada, solo toushiro puede besarme, nadie más y se lo voy a poner en claro

-apártate- le dije, lo empuje y le di una cachetada

-que crees que haces, yo tengo novio y yo lo amo- dije muy enfadada

-me dijiste que no puedes estar con el, así que no veo la razón por la cual no puedas salir con otros chicos, la verdad ese chico debe ser un egoísta puesto que no te deja vivir tu vida- me dijo con la intensión de dejar mal parado a toushiro

-no sabes lo que dices, IDIOTA- le grité y me fui corriendo muy enfadada

En ese momento extrañe a toushiro más que nunca, necesitaba que me abrazara y que me sacara este mal sabor de la boca que me había dejado el beso del estúpido de yami, me hubiera gustado que el hubiera estado allí para golpear a yami por haberme besado, por costumbre mi mano se dirigió a mi cuello, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me faltaba el anillo que me había dado toushiro, entre en una crisis de histeria.

-no, no puede ser acabo de perder lo único que me quedaba de toushiro, soy una inútil- me dije a mi misma, pase toda la noche buscando el anillo por los lugares donde había estado, pero no lo encontré, lo había perdido para siempre, tal vez era una señal de que también había perdido a toushiro para siempre.

Me sentía muy triste por la perdida del anillo, no es que sea materialista, pero ese anillo me lo había regalado toushiro y era de alguna manera como tenerlo a él en persona a mi lado. Si en esos últimos meses había recuperado algo de mi alegría y ganas de vivir, en una sola noche esa voluntad se había esfumado.

Luego del incidente con yami intente alejarme de el de todas las maneras posibles, cuando estábamos en el salón lo ignoraba, cuando era la hora de almorzar, aunque iba en contra de mis creencias me iba con las molestas amigas de yuzu y cuando terminaba la clase salía corriendo, creo que ni yoruichi podría alcanzarme, en verdad no quería que me besara de nuevo lo encontraba repulsivo y sentía que traicionaba a toushiro.

Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo por alejarme de el no rindió sus frutos por que el idiota logro interceptarme, fue un miércoles, la profesora muy oportuna me pidió que me quedara para la limpieza del aula y convenientemente a el también, quise zafar de la tarea pero la profesora dijo que sino lo hacia me expulsaría por un día, tanto jaleo por una simple tarea, así que me empeñe en no mirarlo y dejarle bien claro que no quería tener nada con el, parece que no lo entendió porque en cuanto terminamos la limpieza, me acorralo contra una pared, intente escaparme pero fui inútil, al parecer era mas fuerte que yo, su rostro se encontraba muy cerca del mío, así que lo desvíe, pero el tomo mi barbilla con fuerza y me obligo a mirarlo

-me haz estado evitando todo este tiempo, acaso me tienes miedo- me dijo

-no, yo no le tengo miedo a nada y menos a un idiota como tu es solo que pretendo no traicionar al chico que de verdad me interesa- dije con determinación

-jajaja, el que te abandono, el que no hizo nada por quedarse contigo, el ya te ha olvidado de seguro- me dijo con malicia

-no sabes lo que dices, el no me ha olvidado y yo no lo he olvidado a el, esta separación no hace más que fortalecer nuestros lazos- le dije empezando a enfadarme

-si el verdaderamente te amara, hubiera venido por ti, pero yo estoy aquí, que tal si la pasamos bien, sabes estamos solos y nos tenemos el uno al otro- me dijo con una mirada lujuriosa

-que, estas loco, yo nunca dejare que me toques, antes muerta- dije un poco asustada, el comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos nuevamente, pero yo desvíe el rostro como al principio y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, el estaba besando mi cuello, eso no lo podía permitir

-acaso el te ha hecho esto, te ha hecho sentir esto, muñequita- me dijo pervertidamente

-idiota, quítate el no es ningún pervertido, y nunca se atrevería a besarme sin mi consentimiento de esta forma, el es un caballero y te equivocas contigo siento repulsión en cambio no veo la hora de que el me bese de esta manera, así que apártate- le di con toda la fuerza que pude, pero el tomo mis muñecas y con una fuerza que no era humana me estampo contra la pared, maldición es muy fuerte debo zafarme o se aprovechara de mi-pensé

-que pena me gustaría ver la cara de toushiro-kun si nos viera así- dijo

-qu..que, como sabes su nombre yo no te lo dije- pregunte media confundida

-quien sabe, mi amor-me dijo, cuando escuche esas ultimas palabras me agarro una sensación de tal repugnancia que creía que vomitaría ahí mismo, retomo su labor de besarme el cuello, cada beso de el era como un puñal en mi corazón, cuando sentí que comenzó a bajar con sus besos por mi cuello, no pude soportarlo mas, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lo golpeé, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo, no me pare a ver así atrás quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, estaba enojada, furiosa ese tipo se atrevió a tocarme, como vería a toushiro a los ojos después de esto, ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que ya no lo vería a esos hermosos ojos turquesa que tanto me embobaban.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di un baño, quería borrar esos besos, me puse la pijama y baje a cenar, no comí mucho después de lo que había pasado no tenía apetito, me fui a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir, me hubiera gustado tener el anillo que toushiro me dio, para contemplarlo, en esos momentos me sentía más alejada de toushiro que nunca, anhelaba verlo no me importaban las consecuencias ni las estúpidas reglas de la sociedad de almas, cuando recordé lo acontecido esa tarde comencé a llorar en silencio, en ese ultimo tiempo lloraba más que yuzu en toda su vida y eso es decir mucho

-te extraño muchísimo toushiro, en serio te extraño, me pregunto cuanto más podré aguantar- me dije y con ello me quede dormida

Estaba tan abatida que cuando tuve que regresar al mundo humano y dejar al chico que amaba, al otro día no fui a la escuela, no me sentía con ganas y aunque no quería admitirlo tenía miedo de yami, tenía miedo de encontrarme con el y que lo que sucedió el otro día pasara a mayores, salí de mi casa sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a la vera del río (orilla) de Karakura, me senté en el pasto a contemplar el cielo, ahí fue cuando recordé mi primer encuentro con toushiro y el lugar donde el me dijo que era el mejor para ver el cielo, así que me levante y camine hasta allí.

Me senté en el barandal que allí había a pensar en todo lo que me había sucedido en esos últimos meses, los peores de mi vida, si el día de navidad había tenido el mejor día de mi vida este había sido destruido al día siguiente. Me hubiera gustado que toushiro me abrazara por atrás y me reconfortara pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, en esos últimos meses había pensado mucho en esa posibilidad, también pensé en volver a la sociedad de almas de incógnito pero urahara me lo prohibió y sin su consentimiento no había mucho que hacer, me dijo que mi hermano le prohibió que cometiera semejante locura,

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, maldición ya es tarde- pensé, no quería andar sola de noche, extrañamente sentía que alguien me seguía a todas partes, así que me levante y comencé a caminar

Verdaderamente sentí que alguien me seguía, de repente todo se oscureció a la vez que escuche unos fuertes estallidos, las lámparas estaban destruidas, no podía ver nada y encima había luna nueva, algo se movía acechándome

En ese momento sentí que algo atravesaba mi cuerpo, después de eso mi vista se nublo y perdí la conciencia, me sentía en una profunda oscuridad, mi mente estaba en blanco, después de tanto tiempo no pensaba en nada

Desperté después de lo que yo pensé fueron unos minutos, pero sabía que no había sido así, me senté y me di cuenta que estaba recostada en una amplia cama de sabanas blancas, la habitación en la que me encontraba también era amplia,

-donde estoy?-me pregunte

-hay alguien ahí?- pregunte a la nada

Estaba a oscuras por eso cuando abrieron la habitación y entro la luz me encandile y no pude ver bien quien entraba, luego de unos minutos que me acostumbre a la luz, pude distinguir el rostro de esa persona

-tu quien eres?- pregunte entre enojada y sorprendida

-hola, karin-chan, por fin nos conocemos- me dijo

Vi que en su cuello tenía colgado lo que había buscado durante varios días

-el anillo que me dio toushiro- dije sorprendida…

* * *

N/A: Ok, si soy mala los deje otra vez con la intriga pero ahora con quien es el secuestrador, lo siento pero no puedo con esa parte cruel mía, supongo que tengo un hollow interior como ichigo, así que por favor no se me acerquen con objetos contundentes, gracias, jajajaja

agradezco mucho los reviews de todos, así que muchísimas gracias

Por cierto, si quieren saber que sucederá después dejen reviews muajajaja, jajajaj era broma pero lo de los reviews no, jajajaaj.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Ryuhi-chan cambio y fuera...


	5. Cap 5: La verdad

Hola otra vez ryuhi-chan reportándose con otro nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste

por cierto, bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a tite kubo-sama, si yo tuviera sus derechos todos mis sueños se verían cumplidos, jajajaja

bueno y ahora no queda más que leer...

* * *

-porque tienes tu ese anillo y como lo conseguiste- pregunte con reproche

-que maleducada ni siquiera preguntaste mi nombre, eso esta mal karin-chan- me dijo la extraña

-bien, quien eres y porque tienes ese anillo?- pregunte ya enfadada

-ahora esta mejor, me llamo hikari kuno y la verdad es un placer conocerte-se presentó

-no me has contestado porque tienes ese anillo- le recordé

-todo a su debido tiempo, karin-chan- me dijo con una sonrisa, me desesperaba que me diga karin-chan pero quien se creía, ni siquiera la conocía y me trataba con tanta familiaridad.

-por ahora deberías descansar mi amo llegara pronto- me aconsejo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-quien es tu amo, tu me trajiste acá?- pregunte

-todo a su debido tiempo karin-chan, en la mesa tienes la comida, nos vemos- me dijo y cerro la puerta

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la mesa, no sabia donde me encontraba pero me habían agarrado ganas de comer, en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba en mi uniforme shinigami, parece que estaba en mi forma de alma, donde estará mi cuerpo real?- pensé

No le di muchas vueltas al asunto y comencé a comer, estuve un rato así cuando se abrió la puerta nuevamente.

-mi amo a llegado y quiere verte, ven- me dijo hikari

Caminamos por unos pasillos que estaban iluminados tenuemente (N/A: si este también tiene el complejo de los pasillos que tiene aizen, me pregunto si también será un oráculo como aizen, después de todo aizen lo sabe todo, me encantaría preguntarle mi futuro, jajajajaja), parecía no haber nadie allí además de nosotras dos, al final llegamos a una gran sala (N/A:por si las dudas les informo que no es las noches), en el centro de esta había un gran sillón y a su lado una mesilla con una taza humeante (N/A:repito no es las noches).

-hola karin-chan- ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no estábamos solas, cuando estuve a suficiente distancia me sorprendió lo que vi, ahí sentado en el sillón estaba el maldito estudiante nuevo

-yami-sama le traje a la prisionera- dijo hikari

-que haces aquí maldito?- pregunte con odio

-así me tratas karin-chan, que cruel que eres, y yo que fui tan bueno contigo- dijo descaradamente

-tu bueno, si acosarme es ser bueno que será ser malo- dije con sarcasmo

-porque me secuestraste, que esta pasando aquí?- pregunte con enfado

-mmmm, no se si contártelo, no has sido buena conmigo últimamente, me has estado evitando este ultimo tiempo- dijo burlonamente

-no juegues conmigo bastardo, y dime inmediatamente que esta sucediendo aquí- dije con mucho valor, tanto que me sorprendió a mi misma, después de lo que había pasado con el esa tarde le había tomado miedo, pero luego me jure que nunca más le temería y que nunca más me mostraría débil ante el.

-uh de donde sacaste tanto valor sino mal recuerdo en el último tiempo huías de mí como perro asustado- me dijo

-yo nunca le tendría miedo a un maldito como tu, eres una basura- le dije con todo el odio que tenía acumulado para con él.

-ah me halagas karin-chan, creo que ahora si te lo contare, pero déjame que empiece desde el principio, por favor hikari-chan traerías otro sillón y otra taza de café, esto tomará tiempo-

-bueno, veamos por donde empezar….ah ya se- comenzó

Yo pertenecía a una familia de la nobleza de la sociedad de almas, la familia bagashama, especialistas en el espionaje, yo como el hijo mayor tenía la obligación de ser el futuro líder de mi familia. Todos tenían grandes expectativas sobre mí y querían que fuera como mínimo un capitán del gotei 13, así que me enviaron a la academia de artes espirituales.

Todos los nobles me consideraban un joven inteligente, sagaz, astuto y brillante en lo que se refería a ser un líder y un gran estratega. Y como esperaban entre en la clase especial de la academia, la de los mejores estudiantes, y los más prometedores. Mis notas estaban entre las mejores de la academia, estudiaba y entrenaba incansablemente para ello, lo que más quería era ser reconocido, llegar a sobrepasar a todos los anteriores lideres y si era posible en un futuro cercano llegar a ser el mejor shinigami, por supuesto nadie dudaba de que llegaría a alcanzar esas metas, ni siquiera mi padre, era un ejemplo para mi hermano menor que me veía como un modelo a seguir. Al poco tiempo de ingresar a la academia conseguí ganarme una reputación de ganador todos los profesores creía que en un futuro sería un oficial del más alto rango, además me hice popular entre los alumnos como el chico genio, era reconocido y admirado por todos.

Un día juntaron a los de la clase especial de cuarto con la clase especial de primero para hacer una competencia de kendo, consistía en perfeccionar las habilidades de los de primero y transmitirles como alumnos de mayor experiencia nuestro conocimiento. Cuando fue mi turno me toco con un niño muy extraño, parecía ser muy frío y reservado, y si lo veías por primera vez daba miedo, tenía el cabello extrañamente blanco como la nieve y los ojos turquesa, su carácter y seriedad no hacían juego ni con su edad ni con su estatura, parecía un niño de no más de 10 años. Me dije a mi mismo que sería fácil vencerlo porque era muy pequeño, parecía débil y era de primero no resultaría para mi un gran obstáculo, así que me puse en posición con mi espada de madera para comenzar la contienda no iba a tardar mucho y la verdad no duro mucho, no paso un segundo que el pequeño al que yo creí un debilucho me derribo y me hizo quedar como un idiota, luego se dio media vuelta y como si hubiera estado sentado tomando un té todo ese tiempo, empezó a caminar con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

No voy a olvidar nunca la burla de aquellos que me consideraban un genio después de haber perdido contra ese mocoso, él se quedo con el titulo de genio, perdí mi reputación como ganador y los profesores empezaron a decir que ese pequeño tenía más futuro que yo, incluso que sería un capitán a su corta edad, muchos dejaron de verme como un joven brillante y pensaron que talvez mis habilidades eran adquiridas pero no innatas.

-estas hablando de toushiro, no es así- pregunte

-si luego de ello me entere que el nombre del el chico que me derroto y desequilibro mi forma de vida era hitsugaya, hitsugaya toushiro, un niño que venía del rukongai, un simple plebeyo, un alma común que no tenía sangre noble- me contó

-un pequeño genio que te derroto siendo de primer año y siendo del rukongai- dije

-gracias por recordármelo- me dijo con reproche

-de nada- le conteste

-bueno prosigamos- me dijo algo enfadado

Retomando la historia, luego de ese incidente mi autoestima cayo al piso, pasar de ser el centro de atención a ser un don nadie no es algo que les guste mucho a los nobles como sabrás, en fin me sentía desplazado, nunca pensé que ese día llegaría, le tome mucho odio a ese niño y comencé a investigar más sobre el para saber si tenía algo que lo pusiera en evidencia, pero lo único que pude averiguar era que todos en el distrito donde vivía en rukongai le tenían miedo por su aspecto y que tenía una amiga de la infancia que se llamaba momo hinamori.

Cuando dijo ese nombre puse mala cara, no quería ni imaginar que podría hacer ella si yo no estaba vigilando, talvez ya había conseguido la atención de toushiro

-parece que no te agrada mucho esa chica- me dijo

-yo…digamos que no, pero tampoco la odio- dije

-mmm rival en el amor, que pena ahora debe estar consolando a toushiro-kun y sabes los hombres cuando están deprimidos son más vulnerables a caer en la infidelidad- me dijo con malicia

-urusai, el nunca haría eso, estoy 100% segura, yo confío ciegamente en el- le dije con seguridad

-si tu lo dices, bueno prosigo- dijo

Como dije no encontré nada que lo hiciera ver mal o que inspirara más desconfianza que su apariencia, el siguió siendo el favorito incluso de los profesores, como noble no podía tolerar que un simple plebeyo me ganara iba en contra de mi orgullo noble.

Por esa razón volví a retarlo, claro que lo hice pasar como un encuentro amistoso, mi determinación era mucha quería derrotarlo y demostrarle a los demás que lo que sucedió ese día fue coincidencia, que lo había dejado ganar, quería recuperar mi lugar en la academia, no permitiría que un mocoso como el me ganara, y menos un alma inferior.

Me puse en posición de ataque, se habían congregado muchos alumnos alrededor de nosotros, comenzamos el encuentro y en menos de dos segundo me venció, otro encuentro humillante, en ese preciso momento perdí toda la reputación que me había formado, mis compañeros y los demás alumnos me tacharon de perdedor, claro que no tardo tiempo en llegar a los oídos de mis padres y los ancianos de la casa bagashama, quienes empezaron a dudar de mi capacidad para liderar la familia después de ser derrotado por un niño plebeyo.

Cuando me recibí de la academia ingrese al décimo escuadrón como tercer oficial, en los próximo años intente recuperar mi reputación y lo logre en cierta medida, entrene arduamente para desarrollar el bankai y así convertirme por fin en capitán de esa manera mi capacidad no sería puesta en duda y lograría recuperar la aprobación de mi familia y mi tan anhelado puesto como cabeza de la familia, no pasaron unos años que me presente a las pruebas para ser capitán, sabia que se había presentado otro aspirante más pero no había sido informado de su identidad. Hice la prueba pero me rechazaron, estaba molesto, habían elegido al otro.

Un mes después el nuevo capitán fue presentado formalmente, todos los miembros del décimo escuadrón estaban reunidos en el salón principal del escuadrón, y ahí fue cuando lo vi entrar, era el ese pequeño bastardo (N/A:si sigues insultando a mi shiro-chan iré hasta ahí y te daré un paliza, imagínense a la autora con una mirada asesina, y a yami rogando porque lo disculpe, jajajaja) que me había derrotado en la academia. Mi odio creció hacia el, no solo me había derrotado en la academia, se había robado mi título, había arruinado mi reputación, me había humillado y ahora me quitaba el puesto que tanto quería. No podía soportarlo, porque, porque me derrotaba en todo- pesaba. En verdad lo envidiaba, quería ser el, el niño genio que había alcanzado el bankai y se había convertido en capitán en tiempo record. Intente reprimir mis deseos de venganza.

Tiempo después de su ascenso me enamore de hinamori, era bonita, dulce y considerada, la conocí un día que ella había ido a visitar a hitsugaya como lo hacía a menudo, estaba caminando deprisa y chocó conmigo, me pidió disculpas y en ese momento me enamoré…

-tienes la necesidad de nombrarla?- pregunté

-si, podrías dejarme terminar el relato?-

-lo siento, prosigue-

Bien, en donde estaba, a si, bueno me enamoré de ella, pero ella no sabía que yo existía, al poco tiempo me di cuenta que si bien ella adoraba a su capitán también sentía algo muy profundo por hitsugaya, un sentimiento que no albergaría por mi, lo supe ese día, habíamos ido a una misión yo, hitsugaya y su teniente matsumoto, en la misión entramos en batalla con el enemigo y por azares del destino hitsugaya y yo salimos lastimados, cuando llegamos nos mandaron al cuarto escuadrón, a la misma habitación, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, hinamori fue a visitar a toushiro y a mi me ignoro completamente, como yo lo creía, ella no sabía que existía, en ese momento lo envidie mucho, envidie la atención que de ella recibía.

Ya no lo soportaba más, ya no, debía hacer algo contra eso, así que cuando nos recuperamos lo rete a un duelo a muerte por su puesto de capitán, veras una de las formas de convertirse en capitán es derrotar en batalla al anterior frente a una cantidad considerable de testigos, comenzamos la batalla y como intuirás, él salio vencedor, y como también intuirás no me mató, dijo que no valía la pena hacerlo.

-yo creo que te perdono la vida no por orgullo sino porque es una buena persona- le dije

-me dejas continuar- dijo con una mirada sombría

En fin, después de esa derrota fue desheredado de mi familia, haber atacado a mi capitán en mi familia se consideraba una deshonra y más el haber querido obtener ese puesto de esa manera, si en algo se destacaba mi familia era por el orgullo y por ser muy honorable, nunca conseguirían las cosas por el camino fácil y mucho menos con actos de traición, para ellos atacar a un capitán a traición y hacerlo para obtener el susodicho título de la forma fácil era un deshonra, así que aplicando sus leyes me desterraron de la casa de los bagashama y como había perdido y había atacado a mi capitán me destituyeron de mi puesto como tercer oficial del décimo escuadrón y como shinigami, termine en el lugar en el que menos pensaba terminar, como una simple alma del rukongai, mi título de noble y mi puesto como un honorable shinigami los perdí en una fracción de segundos, y ahora luchaba por sobrevivir en ese asqueroso lugar.

Pase ahí una buena parte de mi "vida", mi mente solo pensaba en venganza hacia ese capitán que había arruinado mi vida. En el rukongai conocí a una joven, no tenía nombre así que le dí uno, la llame hikari, junto con ella idee un plan para infiltrarme en la casa de los bagashama, así utilizaría su portal hacía el mundo humano y escaparía de ese molesto lugar. El plan fue un éxito, los primeros años nos ocultamos para que la sociedad de almas no nos detectara, si así fuera seriamos condenados por haber roto las leyes naturales. Luego oímos de urahara, le pedimos que nos hiciera unos gigai para poder interactuar con los humanos y tener una vida normal.

Hikari apaciguo un poco mis deseos de venganza, al tiempo lo olvide pero en el fondo de mi corazón todavía existía ese deseo. Lo reprimí hasta ese día, estaba caminando por las calles de Karakura cuando lo vi nuevamente, era el, toushiro hitsugaya mi ex capitán, , me percate que estaba observando a una humana, esa humana eras tu karin-chan, nunca en los años que estuve cerca de él lo vi mirar a una mujer de esa manera, en seguida me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti.

Espere a ver tu reacción ante su presencia en el mundo humano, parecía que te agradaba tenerlo cerca, observe sus comportamientos para con el otro, vi como te convertías en shinigami y me informe de tu partida a la sociedad de almas, así que los seguí hasta allí con cautela, los observe, también el día que se confesaron…

-queeeeeeeee- dije con enojo

-como se te ocurre espiar a la gente de esa manera- dije totalmente enfadada, no podía creerlo, en mi enfado intente crear un kidou pero no funciono

-cálmate gatita, en este lugar no puedes usar tus poderes de shinigami, esta habitación esta recubierta con una piedra que suprime tus poderes, así que es inútil que utilices kidou aquí- me dijo

-maldición- dije

-ya me estoy hartando con tus interrupciones si sigues molestando te atare a la silla y te amordazare para que no hables- me advirtió

Bien prosigamos, entonces se me ocurrió un plan, él me había quitado todo lo que me importaba, mi puesto como cabeza de la familia, mi reputación, mi posibilidad de convertirme en capitán, mi puesto como shinigami, la confianza de mis compañeros y la chica que me gustaba, entonces porque no quitarle lo mismo que me quito, empezaría por la persona que más ama, empezaría por alejarte de él, así que pensé en una forma de hacerlo, primero se me ocurrió hacerlos pelear pero eso era aburrido tenía que ser algo que lo hiciera sufrir más, así que pensé ella es humana y el un shinigami, un amor prohibido que tal si utilizaba eso para separarlos, el hecho de que eran de mundos completamente diferentes, uno estaba vivo, el otro estaba muerto

Luego pensé en como propiciar esa separación, así que recordé que las ordenes dictadas por la central 46 eran absolutas y no podían ser contradecirás, me infiltre en la central y utilice mi zanpakutou con ellos, obligándolos a dictar esa orden, cuando todos se enteraron y fuiste enviada devuelta al mundo humano, yo te seguí para vigilar que hitsugaya no se acercara a ti, quería verlo sufrir poco a poco…

-maldito, como pudiste separarnos, te odio y me las vas a pagar- le dije con toda la furia contenida

-acaso no dije que te callaras, hikari ven- dijo

-si yami-sama que sucede?- le preguntó

-por favor mantén callada a karin-chan viene la mejor parte y no quiero que interrumpa más- le pidió

-si claro- agarró unas cuerdas y me ató a la silla, luego me tapo la boca con un pañuelo para que no hablara (N/A:hubiera sido más emocionante que lo haga con kidou pero no podían usar sus poderes de shinigami, así que recurrí a la forma clásica para maniatar a una persona)

Espero poder terminar ahora, quería acercarme a ti además de vigilarte así que me hice pasar por un estudiante de la preparatoria de Karakura, luego intente ganarme tu confianza y en parte lo logre pero por extrañas razones del destino termine enamorándome de mi víctima, así que entre el amor que sentía por ti y las ganas de venganza que tenía hacía hitsugaya me atreví a besarte, quería que me pertenecieras, luego intente pasar a mayores, quería hacerte mía y que hitsugaya lo supiera, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, tendría a la chica que quería y humillaría y destrozaría a hitsugaya, siempre dicen que el dolor psíquico es peor que el físico porque el primero nunca sana, sin embargo no pensé que fueras tan fuerte y decidida ni tampoco pensé que le profesaras a hitsugaya tanta fidelidad y confianza, así que viendo fallido el plan de tenerte decidí secuestrarte y eso es lo que nos trae aquí.

-puedes retirarte hikari- le dijo a su compañera

-si yami-sama- diciendo esto se dispuso a retirarse, ahí fue cuando recordé el anillo

-mmmmmmm- dije intentando articular palabra

-espera que te quito esto- me dijo y me retiro el pañuelo que tapaba mi boca

Cuando estuve libre pregunté –y el anillo porque ella tiene el anillo?-

-ah eso creo que me había olvidado, recuerdas cuando te salvé de los gamberros?- preguntó

-lamentablemente, pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-bueno, cuando te besé sin que tu te dieras cuenta te quite el anillo-

-para que?-

-bueno ya que te secuestre me intereso que hitsugaya supiera que te tengo prisionera- luego de decir eso se acerco a mi, me desató y me tomó por la barbilla

-realmente quiero que seas mía karin-chan-

-yo NUNCA seré tuya, ahora devuélveme el anillo y deja de tocarme- le dije estallando, aparte su mano inmediatamente de mi rostro

-no te preocupes todavía no lo haré, primero haré desaparecer a hitsugaya y cuando tenga la vía libre tu serás mi una preocupación, muñequita- me dijo

-no te atrevas a tocar a toushiro, porque sino, porque sino…- lo intente amenazar

-porque sino que?- me retó

-yo no voy a permitir que lo lastimes, me escuchaste- volví a amenazarlo

-eso no lo dice normalmente el hombre- me dijo burlonamente

-te lo advierto, no me importa lo que me pase a mí pero si le tocas un pelo te juro que aunque muera en el intento tú la pagaras-

-que tierno la verdad muy tierno pero no me atemorizas así que porque no vuelves a tu habitación ya es tarde y la verdad quería dormir para mañana poder levantarme temprano y proseguir con la siguiente fase de mi perfecto y malévolo plan- me aconsejo

Hikari regresó y me pidió que la acompañara, así lo hice luchar para salir de ahí sin un plan sería en vano puesto que no podía usar mis poderes como shinigami, volvimos a la habitación en la que me encontraba antes, mi zanpakutou había desaparecido, de seguro la tenía ese maldito, eso dejaba menos posibilidades, cuando llegamos por primera vez tuve una conversación con hikari

-lo siento- me dijo

-qué?- pregunte algo desconcertada primero me secuestraba y luego me pedía perdón.

-por que?- pregunte luego

-por todo esto, yo en realidad no quería que el lo hiciera, solo se lastima a sí mismo con esto, con la venganza, creó que el capitán hitsugaya no tiene la culpa de su desgracia, fue su propio egoísmo, en los últimos años, desde que lo conozco he intentado que olvidara su pasado y que se redimiera pero al parecer no lo he logrado, no quiero que se lastime ni que lastime a otras personas, lo que esta haciendo contigo es muy cruel, me encantaría devolverte el anillo pero si ve que no lo tengo se pondrá furioso, te prometo que lo protegeré como si fuera mío, en cuanto a tu zanpakutou, toma aquí tienes, pero no podrás usarla ya que no puedes utilizar aquí tus poderes espirituales- me confesó y me entregó a akaryu, parecía una buena persona, así que decidí no atacarla, podría lastimarla o meterla en problemas con el maldito.

-dime sientes algo más que admiración y amistad por bagashama no es así?-pregunté

-si, yo lo amo, no estoy celosa de ti, porque se que tu no me lo quieres quitar, solo me gustaría que me mirara como te mira a ti- me dijo

-creo que seremos buenas amigas- le dije

-dime una cosa sabes que planea hacer bagashama?-pregunté

-la verdad no me dice mucho, solo me cuenta cuando el plan se esta llevando a cabo, pero según me dijo, quiere vengarse no solo del capitán hitsugaya, sino también de su familia- me confesó

-podrías obtener más información tengo que saber que hará exactamente cual es su plan- le pedí

-haré todo lo posible, solo quiero que el no salga lastimado y que no lastime a nadie- me dijo con total sinceridad.

-dime como lo conociste?-pregunté

Verás yo vivía en uno de los distritos del rukongai más pobres y peligrosos, mi poder espiritual era considerablemente alto, cada día que pasaba allí era un infierno, no lo soportaba me moría de hambre y vivía con miedo, un día unos salvajes estaban persiguiéndome, corrí y corrí pero al estar tan débil por la falta de alimento me tropecé y caí, cada vez se acercaban más a mi me sentía como una presa que ellos intentaban cazar pero con la que primero querían jugar, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarme el llegó y me rescato. M e salvo la vida y me alimento y cuido, yo le debía la vida, así que dedique mi vida a devolverle el favor y es lo que intento hacer ahora salvar su vida, el no es tan malo como crees sino sintiera esos deseos de venganza verías su verdadero ser, es una persona amable cuando se lo propone.

-lo entiendo pero no se si pueda perdonarlo después de haberme separado de toushiro y mucho menos si intenta lastimarlo- le dije

-entiendo- me contestó

-que descanses, vigilare que no te moleste mientras duermes- se despidió

-si gracias, buenas noches a ti también- me despedí

Me acosté en la cama, cerré lo ojos y me quede dormida pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Esta ves me redimí y no los deje con la duda, bueno más o menos aún esta la duda de que pasara en el siguiente capitulo

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y le mando un feliz cumpleaños a lunashinra y le dedico este capítulo como me lo pidió, se que es un día después pero vale la intención

bueno espero que dejen reviews, o sino ya verán, jajajaja era broma pero lo de los reviews no, jajaajaj

**la autora: yami te matare si le tocas un pelo a mi shiro-chan**

**yami: pero tu eres la autora tu dices que pasará después, si lo lastimo o no**

**la autora: dije que si le tocas un pelo lo que te hará karin-san será una pavada**

**yami: esta bien autora-sama, tendré en cuenta su amenaza para cuando me encuentre con hitsugaya**

**la autora: no es hitsugaya, es hitsugaya taichou, es que nunca viste la serie, es que nadie escucha a shiro-chan**

**yami: pero tu no lo llamas así**

**la autora: es que las fans de shiro-chan tienen una patente especial permitida por él para llamarlo así**

**yami: aja (yami con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime)**

bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide cambio y fuera ryuhi-chan...


	6. Cap 6: De la traición a la tragedia

Hola ryuhi-chan ha regresado, perdón por la tardanza es que no tuve mucho tiempo a causa de los parciales y los trabajos de la facultad, pero al fin termine el capítulo, me parece que me quedo mal pero bueno ustedes dirán.

Bueno, reitero que bleach no me pertenece y que le pertenece a tite kubo-sama, si me perteneciera habría pulseras de shiro-chan, peluches, muñecos, pósters, loncheras, remeras, etc, esperen de eso ya hay, bueno unos de mis sueños se hicieron realidad, jajajaja

Bueno ahora dejo de molestarlos para que puedan leer...

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde mi secuestro, hikari dijo que mantendría alejado a yami mientras durmiera pero la verdad no me sentía segura así que tuve insomnio las últimas tres noches, estaba terriblemente cansada e irritada. Por suerte yami estaba tan ensimismado en su plan que no me molesto en esos tres días, pero yo vivía con los nervios de punta, no sabía cuando se le ocurriría acercarse a mí.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto del mal dormir, ya era la tercera vez que despertaba de esa forma, abrí mis ojos lentamente, por suerte la habitación no estaba muy iluminada ya que eso empeoraría mi condición. Gire la cabeza lentamente, hikari había dejado una aspirina y un vaso de agua al lado de la cama, le agradecí mucho eso, ya no resistía el dolor, tomé el calmante y me recosté hasta que el dolor pasará. Luego de lo que pareció unos minutos hikari entró a la habitación.

-hola, karin-chan te sientes mejor hoy- me dijo amablemente

En esos últimos tres días nos habíamos hecho algo así como amigas, algo extraño ya que no hacia amistades con facilidad, pero esa chica me recordaba un poco a yuzu en lo que refería a su buen corazón. Sin conocerme me ayudo, aún cuando la persona que ella amaba me quería a mí. Supongo que tampoco le tenía plena confianza ya que no la conocía del todo bien.

-recién acabo de tomarme el calmante, creo que dentro de poco me sentiré bien, gracias- dije

-puedes dormir tranquila, el no va a estar en todo el día - me dijo

-es una buena noticia, así lo haré, gracias- dije

Luego de ello se fue y me dejo sola, cerré mis ojos e intente conciliar el sueño y por fin lo logré. En ese momento soñé con toushiro, aunque más bien fue una pesadilla, estaba yami parado enfrente del cuerpo de toushiro con una katana, a través del filo de la espada escurría sangre, estaba lloviendo y toushiro estaba tirado en el suelo y no se movía, yo estaba llorando sobre su cuerpo, y le rogaba que no muriera, que no me dejara,

-toushiro, toushirooooooooooooooooo- grite

De repente desperté, estaba llorando, y sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho, no podía dejar de llorar al recordar esas imágenes, yo no lo permitiría, no permitiría que yami lastimara a toushiro, no lo dejaría, no podía, prefería morir antes de ver el cuerpo inerte de toushiro, ver su sangre correr, su vida desaparecer…

La puerta se abrió, era yami, parece que había dormido mucho porque el ya había regresado.

-hola, mi bella durmiente- me dijo

-jaja, muy gracioso, que quieres?- pregunte de mala gana

-nada, solo que estuve en la sociedad de almas y quería que vieras lo que esta haciendo el capitán del décimo escuadrón en tu ausencia- me dijo con malicia

-a qué te refieres?- le dije con desconfianza

-bueno te dije que los hombres cuando están deprimidos tienen más posibilidades de caer en la infidelidad y más cuando son motivados, después de todo él no le debe rendir cuentas a nadie, ya que tu ya no perteneces a su vida según la central 46- me dijo con malas intenciones

-que?-

-bueno tu ya comprobaste lo que siente hinamori por el, no es así? Quieres que te muestre como lo consuela?- me pregunto

-cállate, eso no es cierto y no creeré en ti, puedes estar mintiendo, que es lo más probable puesto que toushiro nunca me haría eso- dije con confianza

-sabes, como te dije el primer día, yo pertenecía a una familia que se especializaba en el espionaje y teníamos ciertas técnicas para transmitir la información que recavábamos, una de ella que se basaba en el kidou se llamaba visión divina, con esta técnica mostrábamos visualmente la información que obteníamos para no cometer errores. Bien con ella te mostraré lo que vi, te parece- me incitó

-la verdad no me interesa lo que digas, yo creo en toushiro y la verdad tu no me inspiras mucha confianza, así que ya sabes mi respuesta- dije

-sabes mejor que yo que quieres verlo, quieres saber lo que sucede allí ahora que no estas, y principalmente quieres saber como esta actuando toushiro frente a hinamori, no es así, además no pierdes nada con verlo, o es que acaso tienes miedo de lo que verás, si crees tanto en tu novio no tienes motivos para dudar- me dijo para que le siguiera el juego y como tonta caí

-esta bien muéstramelo y termina con esto- dije cortante

-bien pero acá no puedo utilizar la energía espiritual, así que iremos a otra habitación y para que no te pases de lista conmigo sellaré tus poderes por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo- me dijo, creó un hechizo kidou sobre mi y sentí como perdía toda mi fuerza, luego me dijo que lo acompañara. Recorrimos nuevamente esos monótonos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con dos asientos, estaba a oscuras, el me pidió que me sentará y que esperará. Dijo unas palabras que parecían ser el hechizo y se comenzó a formar una imagen, como si estuviera viendo la televisión.

En el "video" se veía a toushiro sentado en su escritorio como siempre revisando el papeleo del escuadrón, como era costumbre matsumoto no estaba allí, me imagine que estaría bebiendo sake o molestando en algún otro escuadrón. Toushiro parecía muy concentrado, me percate que no llevaba el collar que le había regalado, pero tal vez lo llevaba escondido por sus ropas, vi como se abría la puerta de la oficina, era hinamori estaba en la entrada con su típica mirada de niña buena esperando que toushiro le de permiso para entrar.

-pasa- dijo toushiro

-hola, shiro-chan estas muy ocupado, sino vengo luego- dijo hinamori

-esta bien quédate- le dijo

-dime shiro-chan, en que estas pensando?- preguntó

-en nada porque lo preguntas?- dijo algo fastidiado porque estaba trabajando

-porque después de lo que paso con karin-san, pensé que al menos estarías pensando en ella- dijo

-hace unos meses que deje de pensar en ella, si es lo que quieres saber- le dijo

-en serio- dijo y empezó a acercarse a toushiro –en ese caso quiere decir que ya no tienes nada que ver con ella y que eres un hombre libre cierto- le dijo en el oído, ahí fue cuando toushiro se dio cuenta de su cercanía, se quedaron mirando a los ojos con intensidad, toushiro esbozo una de sus seductoras sonrisas, fueron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y en pocos segundos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, que comenzó a tornarse apasionado. Toushiro la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él, mientras que hinamori pasó sus manos detrás del cuello de toushiro y enredó sus dedos en su blanco cabello. El ambiente se estaba tornando demasiado apasionado para mis ojos, toushiro la levantó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-tou..shiro…- dijo hinamori en un jadeo

-ya basta, ya basta…- dije con enojo

–ya deja de mostrarme esto- continúe

-no lo soporto más, dije que pararas- sentencie terriblemente enfadada y salí corriendo de allí. En cuanto llegué a la habitación que me correspondía en ese lugar, lo cual fue un milagro a causa de mi mala orientación y la gran cantidad de pasillos. Bueno volviendo cuando llegue a la habitación, cerré la puerta con mucha furia, provocando un gran estruendo. No quería creer lo que vi, más bien no podía creer que toushiro este haciendo eso con hinamori, no tiene sentido, él es un chico muy confiable, me lo había demostrado muchas veces y en el sereitei tenía una gran reputación como un joven de lo más respetuoso y serio, el nunca me olvidaría de esa manera, no después de lo que pasamos, él no…

-que pasa te diste cuenta que el en realidad nunca te quiso y que ya te ha olvidado?- pregunto maliciosamente

-eso no es verdad, no voy a creerlo, como quieres que te crea si tu intentas hundirlo- le reproche

-pero tu lo viste con tus propios ojos, la imagen era real y lo sabes, solo que no quieres admitir que esa persona en la que más confiabas te traiciono de la forma más cruel, esa es la verdadera cara de hitsugaya toushiro, se hace el niño bueno pero en realidad no le importa nada-

-cállate, no creeré nada que venga de ti- le grite

-eres una testaruda, tienes las pruebas enfrente de ti y no quieres admitir la verdad, eres una farsante, te escondes en tu mundo de fantasías para no ver que los que más quieres te traicionan- me reprocho

-pero…él….no…pudo….yo…no…puedo…- dije dudando

-has lo que quieras pero sabes tan bien como yo que esa escena era real y que hitsugaya-kun te traiciono de la forma más rastrera que existe, ni siquiera se resistió, recuerda su rostro cuando hinamori se le acerco, su sonrisa, esa que te mostraba solo a vos y que no podías resistir-

-vete, vete de aquí, en este instante- le grite terriblemente enfadada y le arrojé el objeto más pesado que encontré a mi alcance, ante mi reacción él se fue de mi habitación y me dejó en paz por el momento.

Me sentía usada y traicionada, ese joven en el que había creído, del que me enamoré en contra de mi orgullo, al único que le mostré mi lado débil, por el único que me deje dominar, me había traicionado con la chica a la que ahora sí más odiaba. Comencé a llorar pero no de tristeza sino de rabia, yo sabía que el no podía hacerme eso pero muy en el fondo también sabía que esas imágenes eran reales. Me tire en la cama, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y no tenía ni fuerzas para mantenerme en pie. Sentí que alguien entró en la habitación.

-que fue lo que te hizo esta ves?- dijo hikari triste por mi condición

-él no hizo nada esta vez, fue toushiro, él, él, me traiciono con otra- dije entre lagrimas de rabia

-pero eso no puede ser, yo he visto a ese chico y no es de esos, además tu confías en él no es así?- me pregunto

-si pero esas imágenes eran reales- le dije

-perderás la confianza en él después de algo que yami te dijo, él haría cualquier cosa para separarlos, apenas si lo conoces en cambio a toushiro-san, él te ha protegido y te ha hecho feliz, creerás en la persona que te secuestro o en la que te ama-

-yo ya no lo se, esas imágenes eran muy reales, y…. yo quiero estar sola, quiero aclarar mi mente- le dije

-esta bien hazlo pero no cometas una estupidez por algo que no sabes si es cierto- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me quede pensando recostada en la cama hasta que me quede dormida, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi mundo interior

-hola, karin hace mucho que no hablamos- me dijo akaryu

-si, siento eso-

-he visto lo que sucedió- me contó

-te refieres a como me traiciono- dije sarcásticamente

-le crees a yami, te creía más inteligente, desconfías de hitsugaya-san-

-yo ya no lo se, tu misma lo viste como besó a hinamori, como me olvido, no puedes decir que no era real- le reproche

-pero no sabes bajo que circunstancias fue-

-no me vengas con eso, el ni siquiera se resistió, al contrario la dejo hacer, así que no me vengas a decir que fue un accidente- le dije enojada

-ahora déjame en paz ya tuve suficiente por un día, no quiero ningún sermón más, adiós-

-esta bien haz lo que quieras, no me entrometeré en tus asuntos personales a menos que tu lo quieras, pero no olvides lo que sientes por él ni quien es- me aconsejo y despareció

Volví a soñar con toushiro, estaba en un lugar de total oscuridad, todo era negro, enfrente de mi estaba toushiro en su traje de shinigami, me miraba con tristeza, de repente me hablo

-adiós, karin- se despidió

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo intente perseguirlo pero por más que corría no podía alcanzarlo, comencé a gritar

-toushiro, toushiroooo, no me dejes por favor- grite

Luego cambio a otro escenario, era un hermoso jardín, había un lago, y un prado de hermosas flores, un puentecillo color blanco y árboles de cerezo, sobre el puente había un hombre y una mujer, los identifique en seguida, eran toushiro y hinamori. Él la estaba besando con ternura, y ella estaba…. ella estaba embarazada

-no, no esto no puede estar pasando, nooooooooo…- grite y desperté de golpe

-fiu, solo era un sueño, solo eso… no, no lo era, ese "sueño" se estaba haciendo realidad, toushiro estaba con hinamori, él la había besado, y en un futuro seguro se casarán y tendrán hijos, no lo dudo- dije riste y desconsolada.

-sigues pensando en ello?- preguntó una vos en la oscuridad

-quien eres?- pregunte

-solo pasaron unas horas y ya me has olvidado, soy yo muñequita, yami- me dijo

-que rayos quieres?- pregunte de mala gana

-pasaba por aquí y quería saber si estabas bien- me dijo divagando

-si claro déjate de estupideces, que quieres?- pregunte empezando a enfadarme

-necesito que me sigas, quiero mostrarte algo, no te preocupes no es lo que viste ayer- me dijo para darme seguridad

-esta bien, tengo otra opción?- pregunté

-bien sígueme-

Volvimos a recorrer esos pasillos hasta que llegamos a la misma habitación que ayer

-bien el plan comienza ahora- luego de decir eso saco una katana

-te presentó a mi zanpakutou, Sōsa, ayatsuri-ningyou (N/A: Sōsa manipula ayatsuri-ningyou títere, creo, no se japonés)

-que?- pregunté anonadada. De repente todo se volvió confuso, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a lo que mi cerebro le ordenaba.

-verás, karin-chan mi zanpakutou es muy especial, te contaré que hace, su función es controlar la mente de la persona que cae en su influencia, de esa forma logre convencer a los de la central 46 de que tu no deberías estar en la sociedad de almas, y ahora controlare tu mente- me dijo

-que, tu no me… controlaras- dije intentando resistirme

-deberías dejar de resistirte tu vida ya no vale nada, nadie vino a rescatarte y la verdad tu n-o-v-i-o no te quiere, así que no tienes nada que perder, tu única opción es ayudarme-

Ya no podía más, todo se vino abajo en ese momento y en un instante recordé todo lo malo de mi vida, me habían separado de mi familia y mis amigos, había sido secuestrada, me separaron del chico que amaba y ese mismo chico me traiciono, ya no podía con tanta presión, quería olvidar todo, que mi mente estuviera en blanco, mi voluntad se esfumó, y así como si nada, así sin luchar me rendí…

-bien hecho mí pequeña muñequita, verás que no te arrepentirás-

Todo estaba en blanco, mi mente ya no pensaba, mi cuerpo se movía en contra de mi voluntad, pero mi mente aún estaba lucida, no tal vez para mover mi cuerpo, pero si para pensar y ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

-hikari, ya es la hora, preparaste lo que te pedí- le dijo

-si yami-sama, el portal a la sociedad de almas ya está listo- le respondió

-bien, vamos, ya no puedo esperar el vengarme-

Mi cuerpo empezó a seguirlos, yami nos hizo poner una capa para no ser reconocidos, transvasamos el portal, cuando finalizamos el recorrido salimos de el, era de noche en el sereitei. Recorrimos los techos de los edificios del sereitei, al parecer según lo que dijo yami esas capas que llevábamos puestas suprimían el reiatsu por lo tanto éramos invisibles.

-primero atacare a hitsugaya, después me encargaré de mi familia- indicó

No podía, aunque el me haya traicionado, no podía dejar que lastimara a toushiro.

-bien ya casi llegamos- nos dijo, paramos en una gran emplanada con piso de cerámica, en cuanto tocó el piso se quito su capa, parece que quería llamar la atención y al parecer lo logro porque en cuanto aumento su reiatsu aparecieron los shinigamis.

-quien eres tu?- pregunto al parecer un shinigami de bajo rango

-y crees que te lo diré, plebeyo- le respondió

De repente y sin previo aviso aparecieron varios shinigamis de alto rango, entre ellos el comandante, su teniente y los capitanes y tenientes de los demás escuadrones, me percate que también estaba mi hermano, rukia, el sombrerero loco, yoruichi y el 3° y 5° puesto del onceavo escuadrón, también note que toushiro no estaba con ellos, me sentí un poco aliviada.

-quien eres?- pregunto mi hermano

-digamos que un enemigo, aunque eso creo que ya lo saben, me llamo yami bagashama, creo que el comandante sabrá decirles quien soy- respondió

-comandante- pregunto mi hermano

-yami bagashama, heredero directo de la familia noble bagashama, una familia dedicada al espionaje, fue desterrado de ella después de haber atacado a su capitán para obtener dicho puesto, ex tercer puesto del décimo escuadrón. Que pretendes?- preguntó el comandante

-que no es obvio, quiero vengarme de la familia que me desterró y me impidió se su líder, y de mi ex capitán, la razón de todos mis problemas, he planeado esto por muchos años y no pienso ser derrotado esta vez- confesó

-entonces buscas a toushiro hitsugaya, no es así?- preguntó el comandante

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus intenciones.

-muy inteligente comandante, quiero ver al capitán hitsugaya pedir por piedad, lo quiero ver arrodillado ante mi, quiero verlo derrotado y muerto- dijo

-luego me encargare de mi estúpida e incompetente familia- terminó

-tu eres un intruso aquí, no solo fuiste desterrado de tu familia sino también del sereitei, tu entrada aquí esta prohibida- sentencio el comandante

-atrápenlo- ordeno

-no he esperado tantos años como para que me atrapen tan fácilmente- dijo yami mientras un grupo de oficiales intentaban atacarlo. El creo un kidou y los mandó a volar, los capitanes y tenientes intentaron atacar, pero al parecer su viaje de hace unos días al sereitei había tenido un objetivo y creo que también el lugar que eligió para reunirlos, en cuanto ellos avanzaron se activo un extraño kidou, en el suelo alrededor de los shinigamis empezaron a formarse unas lineal brillantes de color azul, que se convirtieron en paredes transparentes que iban creciendo y creciendo hacía el cielo hasta que llegaron a cierta altura donde se unieron por un techo formando lo que parecía ser un cubo transparente.

-que es esto?- preguntaron algunos

-les dije que estuve planeando esto por varios años- dijo yami, algunos intentaron trasvasar las paredes pero al parecer era inútil, utilizaron sus zanpakutou pero no surtió efecto, la barrera era inpenetrable.

-ahora esperare a que mi ex capitán se presenté ante mi- terminó

-estas loco sabes?- dijo mi hermano

-si lo se, pero mi deseo de venganza es más grande que mi locura, ichigo kurosaki- le dijo a mi hermano, noté que hikari ya no estaba, me pregunté a donde fue, era raro que dejara a yami sólo.

En ese momento lo sentí, era el reiatsu de toushiro, se estaba acercando cada vez más y más, y cada vez estaba más nerviosa y desesperada, por un lado quería verlo, por el otro golpearlo hasta el cansancio y por otro alejarlo para que no se enfrentara a yami y no saliera lastimado. Que podía hacer, nada, nada, otra vez me sentía débil, otra vez no tenía la suficiente fuerza, porque me deje controlar por ese maldito, porque deje que me influyera su odio y venganza.

Y ahí estaba, parado, enfrente de mi, toushiro. Su rostro se veía demacrado, y más frío y distante que nunca, parecía que no había dormido bien, sus ojos se veían opacados por la soledad y la tristeza, su cabello despeinado y su semblante pálido, se veía desalineado y muy deprimido. No pude evitar que mi corazón comenzara a latir fuerte, su apariencia estaba muy lejos de lo que había visto en el video, el no me había engañado, en ese momento lo supe, me sentía una estúpida por haber dudado de él, por haber desconfiado de la persona que más amaba y haber creído en cambio en la rata de yami. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo ahí mismo, después de todos esos largos meses de sufrimiento, quería sentir sus calidez, sus cálidos labios sobre los míos y su dulce aroma. Pero al parecer yami tenía otros planes para mí.

-que haces tu aquí, creí haberte desterrado hace mucho tiempo- dijo toushiro

-hola hitsugaya taicho, me da gusto verlo de nuevo, no espera, no me da gusto verlo de nuevo, de hecho estoy aquí para matarlo- dijo yami

-se ve terriblemente mal, como si no hubiera dormido en años, tal vez sea por karin-chan- en cuanto dijo mi nombre la actitud de toushiro cambio, a una de sorpresa

-como la conoces?- dijo algo enojado

-bueno somos compañeros de clase- contó

-no tienes porque meterla en esto- saltó muy enojado toushiro

-eso es lo que tu crees, que mejor manera de vengarme que a través de karin-chan-

-entonces fuiste tu, tu fuiste el que la rapto- dijo rabiando toushiro

-así que la estabas buscando, que tierno-

-debo decirte que has elegido muy bien, es muy sexi y hermosa, el sabor de su piel y su aroma son exquisitos, nunca vi a una chica con tanta fuerza y determinación, me gustan las rebeldes-

-que le hiciste, si la tocaste te juro que te matare de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra- dijo ya furioso toushiro

-intente hacerla mía pero es muy rebelde, aunque su piel es tan suave e irresistible, me hubiera encantado verla desnuda-

-maldito, devuélvemela- dijo toushiro atacándolo con su zanpakutou. Mi cuerpo se movió solo y con mi propia zanpakutou intercepte su espada, luego de que ellas chocaran nos alejamos. Yami se acerco a mí y me quito la capa.

-ka…karin- dijo atónito toushiro

-que, porque?- al parecer estaba tan aturdido que no sabía que preguntar

-ah esto, bueno al parecer karin-chan se cansó de esperarte, de que la hayas abandonado y no te hayas jugado por ella, nunca te atreviste a irla a visitar, por más que ella te esperara tu no aparecías, así que intente consolarla y persuadirla, sabes las mujeres caen más fácil en el control mental cuando su corazón esta roto y sus sentimientos están confusos.

-no, te atreviste a utilizar tu zanpakutou en ella?- pregunto mi novio

-la verdad sí, quien mejor para hacer el trabajo sucio, quien mejor para matarte que la persona que más amas y que más te importa- dijo y prosiguió

- al principio era solo eso, pero esta chica tiene una personalidad y una figura irresistibles así que me termine enamorandome de ella, ahora tengo una razón más para matarte cuando lo haga ella será toda mía y haré que te olvide gradualmente-

-te matare, te matare si no la dejas fuera de esto, tu problema es conmigo, no tienes que involucrarla-

-te equivocas, ella es parte de esto, es la persona que más quieres y con la que te puedo hacer mayor daño, quiero verte sufrir de la manera más horrible posible y que mejor que te maté tu n-o-v-i-a-

Lo que dijo hizo un click en mi cerebro, el quería que yo matara con mi propia espada a toushiro, que yo derramara su sangre, que yo le quitará la vida. No, no, no, eso no iba a suceder no lastimaría a la persona que más amaba. Pero sólo podía pensarlo, porque mi cuerpo no respondía a mi razón, sólo respondía a la zanpakutou de yami.

Mi cuerpo se movió otra vez y atacó sin reparo a toushiro, sin embargo el no me atacó. El no respondía a mis ataques, a mi espada. Mi mente gritaba –toushiro, defiéndete, atácame, por favor, no me tengas piedad, solo defiéndete, sobrevive, por favor, por favor-

-porque no la atacas, acaso quieres que te mate-

-nunca la lastimaría, y por sobre todo nunca la atacaría, antes muerto- confirmó toushiro

-ser caballeroso no te servirá, morirás a manos de karin-chan y créeme disfrutare ese momento-

Intentaba con mi mente controlar mi cuerpo pero no podía, seguía atacándolo despiadadamente, toushiro me llamaba pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, cada vez atacaba con mayor fuerza y certeza, toushiro se veía muy cansado producto de la depresión por nuestra separación y por eso no podía evadir todos los estoques, la sangre empezaba a brotar de sus heridas, ninguna de gravedad pero heridas al fin, y yo era la causante de ellas, no soportaba ver su sangre derramada, ver su sangre en mi espada, sus reflejos cada vez eran menos agudos y las heridas cada vez más profundas y certeras, en puntos comprometedores. Parecía fatigado, la batalla se torno más fuerte cada vez más, cada vez más, mi espada no se detenía, seguía atacando con crueldad y lo peor era que el no se defendía, no atacaba, no se movía, estaba siendo aplastado pero no podía atacarme y yo no debía atacarlo a él. Mi corazón se destrozaba con cada herida que le provocaba y de mis ojos inexpresivos brotaba lagrimas de impotencia y tristeza. Se escuchaba el acero de las espadas chocar provocando un eco aterrador, un eco de muerte. El se estaba rindiendo ante su corazón, me estaba dejando dominar la batalla, me estaba dejando ganar, sabía que si lo hacia esa batalla terminaría mal. No liberaba su zanpakutou, ya nisiquiera blandía su espada, solo me miraba y me nombraba y me decía que me extrañaba, que regresara, que despertara. Se escucho como el filo cortaba la carne, como la sangre era derramada, como mi corazón se desgarraba, como su cuerpo se desplomaba.

Mi zanpakutou atravesó su corazón, aquel corazón que me perteneció, vi el cuerpo de toushiro en el suelo y escuche los gritos de desconsuelo a lo lejos. Mi mente despertó, mi corazón se desmorono y mis sentimientos se esfumaron. En ese instante mi cuerpo reacciono a las indicaciones de mis cerebro, me había liberado de su control. Caí de rodillas a su lado llorando sin control, en ese momento no me importaba que creyeran que era débil por llorar, grite y grite su nombre, lo abrace y tendí su cabeza en mi regazo. Lo había lastimado de gravedad, su piel estaba pálida, más de lo que ya estaba y fría muy fría, sus labios morados y sus ojos me veían fijamente, pudo articular algunas palabras

-karin, te amo, te encuentras bien?- me pregunto

-si, yo también te amo, mucho, que he hecho toushiro, te he lastimado, nunca podré perdonármelo- le dije

-tú no tienes la culpa, tú no querías-

-pero fui lo suficientemente débil como para caer en su dominio y lastimarte, me siento una basura-

-tu….tu no eres eso, eres mi novia, la chica que amo, la chica más fuerte que conozco-

-cuídate y no te metas en problemas, no luches contra yami no lo hagas por favor, júramelo- me dijo

-toushiro yo debo vengarme por esto-

-no, no lo hagas dijo alterado-

-no te alteres, abrirás más la herida, tranquilízate, está bien lo juro no lo atacaré- dije cruzando en mi espalda los dedos

-ahora por favor descansa, estarás bien- le aconsejé

-tu sabes mejor que yo que no lo estaré, mi vida se esta apagando, quiero que sepas que te he extrañado mucho y que cada día pensaba en ti, cuando supe que te secuestraron me alteré mucho e intente irte a rescatar pero me lo impidieron y me estuvieron vigilando. Prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi y que vivirás por mi, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar estoy seguro-

-no, toushiro tu no morirás, tu eres fuerte, esto no es nada, verdad?,-

-solo prométemelo-

-te lo prometo, pero yo se que estarás bien tu no puedes morir- dije llorando sin consuelo, mi visión se veía borrosa por las lagrimas, el levanto una mano y acarició mi mejillas y con sus ultimas fuerzas me besó y me dijo

-te amo- y en ese momento su corazón se silencio

-no, toushiro, no toushiro, - grité con todas mis fuerzas, el había muerto (N/A: shiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, la autora llorando a mares desconsoladamente), eso no podía ser cierto no, yo debía protegerlo y fui la que lo mató, yo lo maté, no volvería a verlo más, otra vez perdí a la persona más importante para mí, otra vez lo perdí y esta vez para siempre. Mi corazón se rompió y en ese momento dejo de latir, mi mente entró en shock y unos terribles deseos de matar a yami se adueñaron de mí. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo y se escurrían lentamente por el rostro sin vida de toushiro, mi cuerpo temblaba sin control y mi rabia iba en aumento, me aferre a su inerte cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo había perdido, ya no iba a experimentar más su calor, ya no iba a sentir sus calidos labios ni su hermoso aroma, tampoco sus caricias, no iba a poder ser suya jamás, no lo iba a ver en el altar ni iba a ser el padre de mis posibles futuros hijos, ya no estaba allí, el único hombre al que amaba y al que amaré había muerto. Mi mundo se desmoronó, los últimos meses habían sido una pavada en comparación a ese momento y por más que lo llamara el no despertaba, ni despertaría. Lo apretuje entre mis brazos y le seguí pidiendo en vano que regresara, que no me dejara sola. El silencio se hizo entre las lágrimas, el cielo se oscureció y la luna se oculto entre las negras nubes de muerte, como si intentara no ver la triste escena. Y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, alce mi rostro al cielo, estaba nevando, como si del cielo cayeran lágrimas que evidenciaran la tragedia, como si toushiro intentara confortarme, la nieve no era fría, era cálida y me recordaba a ese hombre que tenía entre mis brazos. Solo se escuchaba silencio, como si la naturaleza lo estuviera guardando por él, se escuchaba solo el llanto y se sentía solo la tristeza. Toushiro se había ido pero a la vez estaba allí, la nieve me confortaba como sus abrazos y me daban calidez.

Cuando dejo de nevar, mire una última vez a mi amado, luego me pare dándole la espalda a su cuerpo, saque mi zanpakutou, pronuncie su nombre y active su poder, las llamas aparecieron como una metáfora de mi furia y me largué a la lucha con el único objetivo de matar a ese bastardo, de hacerlo sufrir, de derramar su sangre y en ese momento ni hikari podría detenerme

Yami era hombre muerto…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, si lose muy triste, por favor no me maten por lo de shiro-chan pero tenía que hacer esto un poco trágico, no intenten matarme fue yami, solo esperen, las cosas mejoraran así que no se pongan tristes.

Por cierto gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho

Ha y si quieren que las cosas mejoren en este fanfic dejen reviews, jajajajaja, no se preocupen mejoraran, pero igual quiero mis reviews, jajajaaja

autora: yami empieza a correr nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a toushiro, reza porque en realidad no este muerto

yami: pero tu lo escribiste, yo sólo sigo el guión

autora: que no escuchaste dije que corrieras te matare

yami: (sale corriendo gritando) mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

toushiro: esto no es justo casi no salgo en el fanfic y cuando lo hago me derrota una chica

karin: tienes algún problema con el hecho de que siendo una chica te haya derrotado (mirada asesina)

toushiro: no, no, para nada

autora: lo siento shiro-chan (mirada triste)

toushiro: esta bien, pero no llores

autora: kawaii eres tan tierno (la autora se abalanza sobre shiro-chan y lo abraza)

autora: por cierto no he terminado contigo yami, ven aquí debo consumar mi venganza (la autora persiguiendo a yami mientras sacude sobre su cabeza a hyorinmaru) / (no piensen mal no se la robé a shiro-chan, el sólo me la presto porque también quiere ver bajo 2 metros de tierra a yami) / (no se preocupen dejare algo de yami para ustedes los lectores)

toushiro y karin : que miedo (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Bueno aquí ryuhi-chan despidiéndose, cambio y fuera...


	7. Cap 7: Resurge la esperanza

Hola ryuhi-chan reportándose de nuevo antes de que los lectores intenten asesinarme, T.T

debo agregar que bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a tite kubo-sama, si me perteneciera ya hubiera visto la nueva película de bleach, jajaja

bueno y ahora los dejo leer...

* * *

Estaba realmente furiosa, yami me había quitado lo que más quería, mi mente ya no respondía a la razón sólo a mi instinto asesino, quería vengar a toushiro, quería hacer desaparecer a yami, condenarlo, ya no me importaba nada, nisiquiera las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, mi instinto de supervivencia, ese que te dice que escapes cuando estas en peligro o eres mas débil que tu atacante había desapareció reemplazado por un único pensamiento: matar a yami.

-te lo advertí, te advertí que te mataría si lastimabas a toushiro- le dije con furia, de hecho las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, ya que mi mente ya no atendía a la razón

-crees que podrás derrotarme en el estado en el que te encuentras, ni siquiera lucida podrías matarme, mucho menos furiosa. En una batalla debes tener la mente fría, no debes mostrar tus sentimientos porque el enemigo los utilizaría en tu contra, además el ya ha muerto así que ahora tu vendrás conmigo, te lo dije antes y te lo repetiré tu serás mía cueste lo que cueste, que pena que toushiro no este aquí para verlo- me dijo al oído, -espera cuando se acerco-pensé, en mi momento de furia no me di cuenta que se había acercado, cuando reaccione intente cortarlo con mi espada en un hábil movimiento pero él lo esquivo.

-maldición- dije enfadada

-parece que no vendrás tan fácilmente, así que tendré que llevarte a la fuerza-

Se acerco a mi con la intención de calmar mi furia, pero mi enojo, mi dolor eran muy grandes, mi cuerpo era un remolino de sentimientos, culpa, tristeza, dolor, impotencia, furia, enojo, rabia, y muchos más, algunos indescriptibles, otros nuevos para mí. Liberé mi zanpakutou, quería terminar aquello rápido. Arde, akaryu, grite. Mi zanpakutou tomó la misma forma que aquel día que toushiro intento salvarle, otra vez mi pecho me dolía, tan sólo recordar aquel día… En mis entrenamientos con urahara había aprendido a controlar algunos de los ataques de akaryu, comencé con aquel que utilice ese día, tiempo después akaryu me dijo que se llamaba cuchilla de fuego, esta técnica creaba múltiples cuchillas de fuego que cortaban al adversario en diferentes ángulos, pero yami fue más rápido, con shumpo las esquivo y se lanzó al ataque, logré interceptar el filo de su zanpakutou, debía hacer todo lo posible por evitar que la liberara, de lo contrario caería otra vez en su control y ahora si eso estaba estrictamente prohibido. Nos alejamos tomando distancia para analizar la situación, debía encontrar su punto débil lo más rápido posible. Utilice shumpo para posicionarme rápidamente delante de el y propinarle una estocada, pero sólo logré hacerle un rasguño en su brazo izquierdo, nada de lo que él tuviera que preocuparse. Contraataco pero logré esquivarlo nuevamente, la batalla se volvía con cada minuto más peligrosa, el filo de nuestras espadas chocaba produciendo un eco metálico, pero ninguno quería ceder, él por sus razones y yo por las mías, aunque cada una muy alejada de la otra. Puse en práctica la segunda habilidad de mi zanpakutou, tormenta de fuego, la cual creaba un remolino de fuego que atacaba directamente al contrincante, además de manejarlo a voluntad, el remolino lo perseguía con insistencia, logró hacerle una considerable quemadura en el costado derecho de su torso haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y el control de la batalla, aproveche ese momento para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo que logró hacerlo volar unos dos metros.

-ya no seré bueno contigo, aquí termina el juego, Sōsa, ayatsuri-ningyou- recitó y su zanpakutou se activo, en ese momento entre en un estado de desesperación, había dejado que la activará, esta batalla se iba a tornar muy peligrosa de aquí en adelante.

-karin-chan, karin-chan, te estas portando muy mal, estas haciendo que me enfade y no querrás verme enfadado- me dijo advirtiéndome

-no te tengo miedo- le dije con confianza, en ese momento no podía, no debía temerle, tenía que vengar a toushiro.

-intentas vengarlo, pero que lograrás con eso. Después de matarme que harás, él ya esta muerto, no lo revivirás con eso- dijo para confundirme, sin embargo él tenía razón no lograría nada, sólo preocupar a las personas que me querían, la venganza es una acción vacía sin sentido, no lograría traerlo devuelta, sólo lo hacía para intentar emendar mi error, para calmar la culpa, para convencerme a mi misma de que con ello toushiro descansaría en paz. Y otra vez caí en la duda, y así volví a tropezar con la misma piedra, yami aprovecho mi momento de incertidumbre y me atacó con su zanpakutou, volvió a tomar control de mi mente, pero ahora con una técnica diferente.

-te encantara está técnica, sabes la tortura psicológica es la mejor arma en una batalla- me dijo, comenzó a hacer realidad mis temores más ocultos. Tal vez mi cuerpo era fuerte en ese momento, pero mi mente seguía siendo tan débil como antes, por más que intentaba resistirme, no lo lograba. Cuando me creyó lo bastante aturdida, me propino un golpe que me mando a volar y me estampo contra una pared, comencé a sentir un líquido cálido brotar de mi cabeza y mis labios, estaba conciente de que estaba malherida, intente recuperarme pero ese golpe me había fracturado algunos huesos y eso me impedía mover. Comencé a sentirme mareada y la vista se me nublaba. El intento asestarme el golpe final, pero alguien lo detuvo, era una voz masculina que no reconocía.

-hermano- dijo la nueva vos

-tu, que haces aquí, hikari que significa esto?- preguntó yami

-no se suponía que debías alertarlo de mi presencia- dijo

-lo siento yami-sama pero esta locura se debe acabar, no sólo estas lastimando gente inocente, sino que también te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo, has estado ciego de venganza por muchos años y por ello nunca te has dado cuenta que el verdadero culpable de tu desgracia eres tu, sólo lamento no haber llegado antes de que le hicieras eso a hitsugaya-san. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que ni hitsugaya-san, ni tu familia tienen la culpa de nada, tu eres responsable de tu vida y de cómo quieres vivirla, te cegó tu envidia y tu egoísmo, así como tus deseos de poder, si no hubieras estado tan centrado en ellos podrías haber sido un gran shinigami pero a causa de ellos perdiste todo lo que más querías, a tu familia, tu puesto como líder, tu sueño de ser capitán, si tan sólo no te hubieras descontrolado ese día, si tan sólo hubieras utilizado tu cerebro nada de esto estaría pasando, tu mismo te has metido en esta oscuridad, nisiquiera te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para algunas personas- le reprocho hikari

-importante, para quienes, mis amigos me hicieron a un lado y mi familia me desterró y abandono cuando más los necesitaba, todos pensaban que era demasiado inútil- respondió

-eso nos es verdad- dijo su hermano

-yo nunca pensé que lo fueras. Tu eras mi todo, mi modelo a seguir incluso después de que fuiste derrotado yo nunca deje de pensar en ti como mi héroe, aún después de eso quería ser como tu, quería que la gente me quisiera como a ti, quería tener amigos- dijo

-yo nunca tuve amigos, o pretendes que piense que esos que me humillaron y me creían un perdedor eran mis amigos- le reprocho

-tienes razón esos no eran tus amigos, pero tu deseo de ser admirado, ser respetado, que todos te quisieran fue tan grande que te aparto de tus verdaderos amigos, hikari es una ejemplo de ello, ella te ama pero tu estas tan empecinado en esta venganza que la rechazas y la ignoras-

-como puedes saber tu lo que sentí, como osas condenar mis acciones, tu que siempre viviste en ese palacio, a ti nunca se te pidió que fueras el mejor, siempre te protegían, no sabes lo que fue la presión de ser él mayor- dijo

-creo que nuestros padres cometieron un gran error al hacerlo, tal vez no pueda comprender por lo que pasaste pero no justifica lo que estas haciendo, en verdad quisiera comprender el dolor que sentiste, pero se que nunca podré entenderlo porque no viví la misma vida, pero no tienes porque lastimar a otras personas, admito que no debieron presionarte, papá era un hombre muy severo y no se lo complacía con facilidad, pero por favor ya deja de luchar, ya deja tu deseo de venganza, nunca lograras llegar a nada con ello, no te devolverá nada de lo que perdiste, con él solo perderás lo poco que te queda, cuando logres tu venganza te arrepentirás, sólo deja el pasado atrás déjalo ir, te prometo que te reincorporarte a la familia pero deja esto ya, mira a tu alrededor, acaso quieres asesinar a esa chica, que lograrás, sólo que te odie más y aunque puedas tenerla no compraras su amor, eso es algo que se gana y no estas haciendo nada para ello, no puedes obligar a una persona a amar porque es un sentimiento incondicional, por favor hermano…-

-ya cállate, no vas a lograr que me retracte así que se bueno y deja que termine lo que vine a hacer- le dijo yami

-debo terminar con esta batalla y luego ocuparme de ti y de mis padres-

-no podrás ellos ya murieron- le contó

-mejor para mí sólo quedas tú y esos estúpidos ancianos, eso lo hará más sencillo-

-pero hermano-

-cállate-

-ahora en que estaba, ah sí- dijo y me miro, levanto su espada para terminar con lo que empezó, pero alguien se interpuso, era hikari

-entonces si no piensas entrar en razón, te considerare mi enemigo, no dejaré que ensucies más tu alma-

-eres una traidora, tu no eres muy diferente a mi familia ni a mis supuestos amigos, todas las personas son iguales- dijo empezando a patear a hikari

-maldición, pensé- otra vez, otra vez estaban intentando ayudarme, otra vez era débil, debía ayudar a hikari, ella había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarme, se lo debía, no podía rendirme no ahora, -toushiro- susurre, él quería que no luchara con yami, no sólo por mi bienestar sino para que no terminara como él, perdida en un deseo de venganza que al consumarlo moriría con mi corazón. Lo iba a derrotar pero no por venganza, lo haría por todas las personas a las que quería, para protegerlos de la misma manera que me protegió toushiro tantas veces, él no lo hizo por venganza lo hizo para mantenerme a salvo, solo puedes disfrutar de una persona mientras esta viva cuando muere la pierdes, para eso se debe luchar para conservar a las personas que quieres con vida, la razón principal por la que quería luchar y dominar mis poderes era para proteger a toushiro, pero mi propia debilidad me lo impidió, no cometería el mismo error debía ser fuerte eso es lo que toushiro hubiera querido, mi castigo por haberlo matado y mi promesa para con él sería vivir…

-al fin lo has comprendido, creo que ya estas lista para liberar tu verdadero poder y como un fénix resurgir de las cenizas, ahora grita conmigo el nombre de tu bankai- me dijo akaryu

-BANKAI, jotei akaryu (emperatriz dragón rojo), se produjo una explosión de fuego, sentí como mi fuerza se restauraba y mi poder aumentaba unas diez veces más, mi zanpakutou una espada en su forma shikai se transformo en un hermoso báculo dorado, en su extremo superior formaba un aro con el extremo superior abierto, este presentaba puntas en lo extremos laterales y en los que no estaban unidos, este aro semiabierto estaba dividido en dos secciones iguales, por la continuación del palo principal pero este estaba torneado y también era puntiagudo, además presentaba un aro en su centro, se podía observar tres llamas, dos de ellas estaban ubicadas una a cada lado del palo divisor, dispuestas en su unión al báculo e inclinadas, mientras que la tercera se encontraba en el centro del aro central, en su extremo inferior se divisaba una punta afilada, debo agregar que el báculo además de ser eso tenía filo, según akaryu con él podía controlar grandes cantidades de fuego a voluntad, como una especie de piroquinesis (capacidad de crear y manipular el fuego). A mi uniforme estándar de shinigami se le había agregado un haori rojo con ribetes de color dorado y un dragón dorado bordado en la espalda, como el que porta akaryu en su forma humanoide.

Me posicione con suma rapidez en frente de yami, debo decir que mi shumpo no tenía nada que envidiarle al de yoruichi, interceptando su golpe con una sola mano, me sorprendió que su fuerza no me haya movido ni un centímetro y al parecer a él también, porque en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como plato y se espanto, lo que aproveche para alejarlo de hikari.

-tu…tu…tu..tu…p…per..pero no puede, obtuviste el bankai en estas condiciones, esto es imposible- dijo entre confundido y aterrado

-al parecer no porque aquí esta y ahora en que me había quedado pagaras muy caro todo lo que has hecho, si las palabras no te hacen entrar en razón entonces haré que razones por la fuerza-

Manipule el fuego para que lo atacara directamente, pero lo evadió. Así que utilice una de mis nuevas habilidades la prisión infernal, esta crea una prisión literalmente de rejas de fuego, tenía que mantenerlo quieto un momento, luego utilice otra técnica llamada dragón llameante, que crea un dragón parecido a la habilidad de hyorinmaru pero completamente de fuego y acertó en el blanco, eso lo debilito mucho, así que intente asestarle un golpe mortal en el corazón pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo hikari intercepto el filo de mi espada con la de yami.

-por favor no lo mates, te lo ruego- me pidió, estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-haré lo que quieras pero no lo mates, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas- me dijo

-pero yo, después de todo lo que hizo- dije, y recapacite lo haría por ella para devolverle el favor pero no podía dejar que yami siguiera lastimando a las personas así que utilizando todo mi autocontrol atravesé su saketsu inhabilitando de esa manera sus poderes shinigamis, ese era el mejor castigo para él vivir lo que le quedaba de vida como un alma ordinaria del rukongai, aquello que desean tanto el poder se los mata al impedir que lleguen a él. Al destruir sus poderes shinigamis la barrera que aprisionaba a los shinigami se destruyo en miles de pedazos, luego de esto mi visión se nublo, empecé a caer y antes de sentir el dolor de la caída todo se oscureció.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un hermoso jardín, estaba sentada sobre el césped, soplaba un agradable viento cálido, que hacia danzar los pétalos de las flores y las hojas de los árboles, había todo tipo de flores como, narcisos, rosas, iris, camelias, fresias, campanillas, tulipanes, lirios y muchas otras que no reconocía, además había muchos cerezos rosa y blanco en flor, cuyos pétalos danzaban hasta posarse en el césped y el agua del lago que se encontraba cerca, se sentía bien estar ahí, mi mente se sentía liberada y en calma, mi cabello se mecía con el viento. El clima era templado y agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y soleado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue suspirar, escuche una vos que me resultaba muy familiar,

-karin debes despertar, hay personas preocupadas por ti, además hay alguien que te está esperando- dijo la vos

-karin despierta, karin- esa vos si la reconocí era la de ichi-nii, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, me sentí muy extenuada pero no sentía ningún dolor, todo lo que sucedió vino de repente a mi mente, me levante de golpe.

-cálmate aún no te recuperas, has dormido tres días seguidos- me comentó

-donde estoy, que sucedió?- dije alterada

-cuando te calmes te lo diré- me dijo, me relaje para que me contara

-estas en el cuarto escuadrón, luego de la batalla quedaste muy mal herida, aunque debo admitir que has luchado muy bien nunca pensé que te harías tan fuerte, bueno luego de que te desmayaste él comandante ordenó aprisionar a bagashama hasta su sentencia, a la chica la dejo libre, la perdono ya que no había participado abiertamente, mandó que te llevarán al cuarto escuadrón, llamé a orihime para que te ayudará a sanar, estuviste durmiendo durante tres días y eso es lo que nos trae aquí, te sientes mejor?-

-si solo un poco exhausta, los demás se encuentran bien?- pregunté

-si-

-karin?- dudó, sentí un reiatsu muy familiar que hizo latir fuerte mi corazón

-toushiro- susurre pero lo suficientemente audible para mi hermano

-puedo sentir su reiatsu, pero eso no tiene sentido ya que el está muer…muer…- no podía pronunciar esa palabra, sólo quedaba atascada en mi garganta.

-sobre eso tengo que comentarte algo- me dijo, pero volví a sentir su reiatsu mi cuerpo se levantó sólo de mi cama, ignore a mi hermano y comencé a correr hacia ese reiatsu, llegué hasta una habitación y entré sin preguntar, allí en una camilla se encontraba toushiro, tenía puesto un suero, pero eso no tenía sentido, el suero se le pone a las personas cuando están vivas para mantenerlas alimentadas no a un cuerpo muerto, a menos que…

-no está muerto- dije sin pensar

-no, no lo está, luego de la batalla descubrimos que toushiro aún respiraba, la capitana unohana lo mantuvo estable mientras traíamos a orihime para que lo curara, toushiro tuvo mucha suerte perdió mucha sangre pero debo admitir que tiene una voluntad muy fuerte-

-una cosa más aunque lo han curado entró en estado de coma pero su vida no corre peligro, la capitana unohana dice que no sabe cuando pero despertará, así que sólo te queda esperar a que abra los ojos-

-le quedaran secuelas-

-no-

-yo…yo…yo- caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar en silencio, estaba llorando de felicidad, él estaba a salvo solo debía esperarlo, por primera vez en muchos meses experimente una pizca de esperanza y felicidad.

-toushiro- susurre entre lágrimas, me acerque a su camilla y tomé su mano

-despierta pronto, yo estaré aquí esperándote- le prometí

Me quedé en el cuarto escuadrón hasta que me curé completamente, aunque la verdad pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, cuidando de toushiro, le hablaba y algunas veces le leía un libro, tal vez lo hacia porque de esa manera sobrellevaba mejor su ausencia. Unohana decía que cuando yo lo visitaba a toushiro lo rodeaba un aura de serenidad. A veces me quedaba dormida a su lado a pesar de las negativas de mi hermano, siempre le traía flores blancas para alegrar la habitación y a veces solo lo observaba pensando en lo que le diría cuando despertará. Yami fue condenado a morir pero dos semanas después de su condena escapo, según los testigos se produjo una gran explosión y cuando el humo se disipo ya no se encontraba ahí, fueron en su búsqueda pero no pudieron detectar su reiatsu, todos dicen que lo ayudaron a escapar puesto que había perdido sus poderes shinigami, estaba segura que había sido hikari y lo confirme un día después cuando fui a visitar a matsumoto, como era costumbre ella no estaba allí, pero sobre el escritorio de toushiro había una pequeña cajita con un moño blanco y junto a ella una carta dirigida a mi que decía:

_No se como __agradecerte lo que has hecho, se que lo que él hizo no tenía perdón y por eso te pido disculpas, me lo llevaré lejos para que no cause más problemas, lamento ser tan egoísta como para no dejar que el cumpla la condena que merecía pero le debo la vida, quiero que sepas que te considero una gran amiga y que se que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda retribuir lo que has hecho por mí pero creo que lo que hay en la caja es un comienzo, te deseo la mejor suerte y espero que hitsugaya-san despierte pronto y que puedan ser felices, espero nos veamos nuevamente, con cariño, hikari._

Cuando abrí la cajita mi corazón dio un vuelco, dentro de ella estaba el anillo que toushiro me regaló en navidad, ella lo había cuidado como me dijo estaba intacto, lo saque de la cajita, le quite la cadena y lo volví a poner en mi dedo, ya no había razón para esconderlo, además quería que todos sepan lo mucho que amaba a toushiro y que estaba esperando que despertara.

Me olvide comentar que ahora el sereitei era mi nuevo hogar, una semana después de que me recuperé, fui llamada por el comandante, en presencia de los capitanes y mi padre

-la hemos citado aquí para discutir su futuro karin kurosaki- dijo el comandante

-verá la forma en que extrajeron su alma de su cuerpo material fue muy brusca, lo que causo que este se deteriorara impidiendo el retorno de su alma a él, siendo esta la situación hemos decidido dejarla vivir en el sereitei-

Me sentí terriblemente feliz, ahora podría vivir cerca de toushiro ya no tenía prohibido estar en la sociedad de almas, podría cuidar de toushiro hasta que despertará, lo podía cuidar durante el resto de mi vida, quería saltar, gritar, decirles a todos lo feliz que me sentía pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, además estaba enfrente de todos los capitanes debía guardar compostura.

-además se le asignará alguien para terminar de entrenarla y poder nombrarla oficialmente una shinigami del gotei 13- finalizó

-hai- dije con mucha seriedad

-bueno, su entrenamiento comenzará dentro de un mes, pero por ahora debe descansar-

-hai, Yamamoto sotaicho- asentí

-puede retirarse-

-ah, mientras su entrenamiento se lleva a cabo vivirá en la mansión del capitán kuchiki-

-hai- dije con una pequeña reverencia, me di media vuelta y me retiré

Me instale nuevamente en la casa de byakuya, en la misma habitación, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con toushiro. En cuantó a mi viejo y yuzu, me dolió separarme de ellos pero el comandante dijo que podría visitarlos cuando quisiera, yuzu me deseo mucha suerte y me dijo que esperaría con ansias mi visita.

Cuando me estaba dirigiendo al cuarto escuadrón, me tope con hinamori en el camino, me dijo que la condición de toushiro seguía igual; luego de que me recuperé tuvimos una conversación en la que ella acepto que había perdido frente a lo que toushiro sentía por mi, le pregunté sobre el "video" que yami me había mostrado y dijo que intento acercarse a toushiro pero que el la rechazó en todas las ocasiones, me contó lo que había sucedido después de mi partida, lo deprimido y triste que se lo vio a toushiro, me contó que él nunca me olvido y que siempre estaba pensando en mi, que cuando supo de mi raptó intento por todos los medios ir a rescatarme y me confesó que nunca lo vio tan preocupado por alguien nisiquiera por ella, a la final quedamos en buenos términos, lo suficientemente buenos como para no intentar matarnos. Entre a la habitación y me senté en mi habitual sitio justo a lado de toushiro, el estaba tan sereno como siempre, antes de sentarme puse las flores que había traído en su lugar y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Abrí un poco la ventana ya era primavera, el clima estaba templado y el viento era cálido, quería airear un poco la habitación, además el viento era reconfortante, los pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a escurrirse por la ventana, uno de ellos cayó en el rostro de toushiro, se lo quite y noté que en su cuello tenía el collar que le había regalado, que tonta fui en todo ese tiempo no me percate que lo llevaba puesto, lo abrí sentía curiosidad por saber la foto de quien llevaba, aunque debo admitir que no me sorprendí tanto al verla, era una foto de nosotros dos la única que nos habíamos tomado juntos, fue un mes después de ponernos de novios, aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido convencerlo de tomársela.

Flash back

-vamos toushiro, es sólo una foto, no te estoy pidiendo que te pares en medio del sereitei y le digas a todos que me amas-

-no me gustan las fotos, son molestas- dijo él

-eres un aguafiestas toushiro, no lo harías nisiquiera por tu novia- le dije y como vi que no cedía, me le acerque sigilosamente y lo besé su cuello sin previo aviso, esto lo descoloco y aproveche ese momento para tomarnos la foto.

Fin del flash back

Claro que eso lo hizo enfadar, pero no le duro mucho cuando volví a besarlo, toushiro podría mostrarse muy frío y serio pero era muy voluble cuando yo lo besaba, me acerque a su rostro y volví a besarlo, llevaba la yukata un poco abierta lo que dejaba ver la cicatriz que le había hecho, me había percatado de ella un día después de que desperté. Creo que esa marca me recordaría para el resto de mi vida lo que hice, pero también me recordaría que debo protegerlo.

Mi entrenamiento comenzó en la fecha asignada, como mi maestro fue asignada rukia, ella me enseño lo que me faltaba aprender de kidou y manejo de la espada, mientras que, y aunque no lo crean, byakuya me ayudó a controlar completamente mi bankai, parece que me tomó cariño. Cada día tenía que huir de kempachi porque me vio luchar contra yami y quería retarme a un duelo, por suerte su sentido de orientación era terriblemente malo porque sino ya estaría bajo dos metros de tierra, creo que ichi-nii tenía razón cuando decía que era un sádico que lo único que le importaba eran las luchas. Me hice amiga de casi todos los shinigamis y volví a enrolarme a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, mi mejores amigas eran rukia, matsumoto y me encontraba, como dije en buenos términos con hinamori, además me llevaba excelentemente bien con ukitake y kyoraku aunque con el último tenía sumo cuidado cada dos por tres me invitaba a beber sake, hice amistad también con Kira, renji y hisagi, y me llevaba bien con las mujeres de la asociación.

Me habían tomado la prueba para decidir en que puesto estaría, mostré desde mi excelente uso del kidou, hasta mi perfecto control del bankai, muchos se sorprendieron por mi rápido aprendizaje, fui nombrada capitana de la quinta división con hinamori como teniente, que ironía. Ya había pasado un mes desde mi elección y ya debían de llamarme para presentarme formalmente como capitana.

Estaba sentada leyéndole un libro a toushiro cuando un mensajero vino.

-dentro de una hora será su presentación formal, aquí tiene el haori que la identifica como capitana-

-hai-

Me puse mi haori y quince minutos antes de mi presentación me despedí de toushiro, para dirigirme al primer escuadrón

-ya vuelvo- le susurre

Recorrí el sereitei utilizando shumpo hasta llegar al gran portón, llame para que me dejaran entrar y recorrí los pasillos del primer escuadrón hasta la sala de reunión de los capitanes, esta ves estarían presente también los tenientes. Entre cuando el comandante dijo mi nombre, debo decir que estaba muy nerviosa porque me presentaría frente a todos.

-le doy la bienvenida capitana kurosaki al gotei 13-

-es un gusto para mí formar parte del gotei trece espero cumplir sus expectativas-

-estoy seguro que lo harás- me dijo el comandante

De repente irrumpió hanataro

-que significa esto?- preguntó enojado el comandante

-lo siento, pero el capitán hitsugaya ha despertado- dijo agitado

-toushiro- susurre y sin previo aviso, sin siquiera pensar en donde estaba, salí corriendo a su encuentro.

-capitana kurosaki?- alcancé a oír de lejos

-vamos yamaji déjela ha estado esperado que despierte por mucho tiempo- oí que kyoraku me defendía

-creo que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-

Corrí y corrí, más que en toda mi vida, hasta que llegue al cuarto escuadrón, mi corazón estaba acelerado pero no por el esfuerzo sino por lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo, corrí por los pasillo hasta llegar a la ya conocida habitación donde se encontraba toushiro, antes de abrir la puerta respire hondo para calmarme, estaba realmente ansiosa, feliz, tenía tanto sentimientos juntos que no sabía como encarar la situación. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba, sentado en la cama mirando por la venta, sus hermosos ojos turqueza brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto nunca, o tal vez después de tanto tiempo lo olvide, sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento primaveral, su semblante estaba sereno nunca lo había visto así, se voltio y me miro con intensidad y luego sonrío de esa forma que me derretía.

-karin- me dijo, escuchar su profunda y masculina voz hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, le sonreí dulcemente.

En ese momento lo supe, supe que todo estaría bien…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, vieron no lo maté, así que por favor no intenten asesinarme T.T, yo nunca mataría a shiro-chan eso estaría fuera de toda razón...

Espero que le haya gustado

Agradezco muchos los reviews que me dejan, y espero más reviews, jajajaja

nos vemos, cambio y fuera, ryuhi-chan


End file.
